


Suicide Squad: EXO Edition

by kainess



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO Pathcode, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, F/M, Jongdae - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Lu Han - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Multi, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, TaoHun - Freeform, Wu Yi Fan - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, bts - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Chanyeol has a secret power, Kyungsoo has a master plan, Kris just wants to be left alone, Luhan and Jongin want to escape at whatever cost necessary, Baekhyun just wants to be included, Sehun just wants Tao to talk, Junmyeon just wants everyone to get along, Yixing wants Luhan to stop threatening everyone, and Minseok just wants to get with Jongdae. What could go wrong?*Mature language will be used throughout this story.*Loosely inspired by the movie. idk how many times I have to say that it doesn't follow the movie. Literally the only things in common are the prison. If I get anymore questions about this I'm just going to die. It's a bad title; I know. I picked the title when I thought it would be more similar to the movie, but well, too late to change it.





	1. Summary.

 

Poster was created by [Taepeach](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/555021). Please check out her work~~

 

 

**Criminal Files:**

****

Name: _Park Chanyeol | 24 | Fire_

Inmate Number: 2094

Sentence: 25 to life. 

Offense Committed: Burned down his ex-lover's house with her and her family still inside. There were no survivors.

Note to all prison guards: Attitude problem with tendency to light things on fire when bored. He's extremely dangerous when aggravated and should be treated as if a ticking time bomb.

Name:  _Do Kyungsoo | 24 | Earth_

Inmate Number: 1570

Sentence: 127 years with an additional two life sentences.

Offense Committed: Mass Murder.

Note to all prison guards: Detachment from reality, very calm and stoic. He's extremely dangerous and should not be left alone unsupervised. Must have guards around him at all times.

Note to new guards: **DO NOT TRUST HIM.**

****

Name:  _Kim Junmyeon | 26 | Water_

Inmate Number: 2145

Sentence: Life in prison without the chance of parole.

Offense Committed: Lost control of abilities which resulted in the deaths of five children under the ages of ten.

Note to all prison guards: Overall joyful and kind. He's extremely remorseful over the crime he's committed. He can be left alone and has talked several inmates out of episodes. Contact him and request his assistance should you encounter an episode with inmates Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, or Zhang Yixing.

Note to new guards: The inmates sometimes refer to him as Suho.

Name:  _Kim Minseok | 27 | Frost_

Inmate Number: 1765

Sentence: 30 years.

Offense Committed: Used his abilities throughout a series of bank robberies with inmates Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae. He was the mastermind of the ring and kept blueprints of several of the robbed banks. He has numerous assault cases against him as well.

Note to all guards: He's easily agitated though he has never lashed out at a guard or inmate. He can be left unsupervised without getting into trouble.

Note to new guards: The inmates sometimes refer to him as Xiumin.

Name:  _Byun Baekhyun | 25 | Light_

Inmate Number: 1764

Sentence: Two life sentences.

Offense Committed: Numerous bank robberies, ten murders, and fifteen assault cases. He was also the leader of the ring.

Note to all guards: He's manipulative and selfish; do not trust him. He's loyal to the people he's fond of so keep an eye out for forming alliances. He's an extremely dangerous inmate and should not be left alone unsupervised. He should not be left alone with inmate Kim Jongdae unsupervised as well.

Name:  _Kim Jongdae | 24 | Electricity_

Inmate Number: 1766

Sentence: 50 years.

Offense Committed: Numerous bank robberies and twelve assault cases. Under suspicion for three murders but has not been successfully linked. He was the physical one of the ring.

Note to all guards: Does not do well when given orders. Should not be left alone unsupervised, especially when with Byun Baekhyun.

Note to new guards: The inmates sometimes refer to him as Chen.

Name:  _Oh Sehun | 23 | Wind_

Inmate Number: 1112

Sentence: 15 years.

Offense Committed: Attempted kidnapping, accessory to murder, and one assault charge. 

Note to all guards: He doesn't talk back to guards and follows orders. He has been noted to go out of his way to make conversation with some of the guards. He can be left alone unsupervised.

Name:  _Huang Zitao | 24 | Time Control_

Inmate Number: 1111

Sentence: 25 years to life.

Offense Committed: Attempted kidnapping, one assault charge, and first degree murder.

Note to all guards: Not as kind as Sehun nor is he talkative, but does not cause trouble. He's always by Sehun's side. He can be left alone unsupervised. 

Note to new guards: He likes to go by the name Tao.

Name:  _Kim Jongin | 23 | Teleportation_

Inmate Number: 1002

Sentence: 105 years with no chance of parole.

Offense Committed: Numerous murders, assaults, kidnappings, and human torture.

Note to all guards: He's playful but is known to have intense episodes and become violent, unprovoked or provoked. He's an extremely dangerous individual and cannot and should not be left alone unsupervised.

Note to new guards: He likes to go by the name Kai. Lastly,  **DO NOT TRUST HIM.**

****

Name:  _Wu Yifan | 26 | Flight_

Inmate Number: 2043

Sentence: 25 to life without the chance of parole.

Offense Committed: Leader of a human trafficking ring in Beijing, China. Under investigation for the disappearances of two teenage boys and four teenage girls.

Note to all guards: Gets along with the other inmates for the most part, though is known for provoking guards and starting trouble with them. There must be more than one guard present when watching him for the safety of the guards.

Note to new guards: He likes to go by the name Kris.

Name:  _Zhang Yixing | 25 | Healing_

Inmate Number: 2115

Sentence: 115 years with three life sentences.

Offense Committed: Linked to fifteen kidnappings and four murders. Ties to the mafia though it's uncertain how involved he actually is.

Note to all guards: Calm and kind. He's thoughtful towards the other inmates and guards. He can be left alone unsupervised.

Note to new guards: Inmates sometimes refer to him as Lay.

Name:  _Lu Han | 27 | Telekinesis_

Inmate Number: 2114

Sentence: 298 years with five life sentences.

Offense Committed: Twenty kidnappings and murders, though under investigation for more. Worked with fellow inmate Zhang Yixing. Ties to the mafia; a very powerful and influential man.

Note to all guards: Very easy to provoke. Has fought numerous inmates and guards. Extremely dangerous and cannot be left alone unsupervised.

Note to new guards:  **DO NOT TRUST HIM.**

 

**Guard Files:**

****

Name:  _Min Yoongi | 25 | 6 years experience_

Relations: One of the few guards to have the right experience to deal with Lu Han and Do Kyungsoo, also one of the few guards that Lu Han tolerates.

Name:  _Kim Namjoon | 23 | 3 years experience_

Relations: One of the top guards when it comes to dealing with episodes and meltdowns. Kris' favorite guard and the only guard he hasn't attacked. Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing also get along well with Namjoon. 

Name:  _Jeon Jungkook | 20 | 8 months experience_

Relations: He enjoys the company of Kim Junmyeon, though highly disapproves guards having friendships with any of the other inmates as they're highly dangerous and can't be trusted. One of the most disliked guards with the inmates due to his strict nature.

Name:  _Kim Taehyung | 22 | 1.5 years experience_

Relations: One of the few guards who not only likes, but can handle Kim Jongin. Is Kim Jongin's preferred guard and is called to the scene whenever he's having an episode or coming close to having one. He also tolerates inmate Byun Baekhyun, though can grow tired of him quickly due to his flirtatious nature.

Name:  _Park Jimin | 22 | 3 months experience_

Relations: Has seemingly taken Park Chanyeol under his wing. He's become Chanyeol's favorite guard in the short time he's started working and is often called when Chanyeol is beginning to have a fit. Do Kyungsoo also tolerates him, one of the few new guards that he does which has resulted with him being one of the few new guards assigned to not only Park Chanyeol, but Do Kyungsoo as well. He's viewed as intimidating to some of the inmates as he's already taken seriously by the head employees of the prison.

Name:  _Kim Seokjin | 25 | 7 years experience_

Relations: Works well with Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Zhang Yixing, and Kim Junmyeon. Highly dislikes working with inmates Kim Jongin, Lu Han, and Do Kyungsoo. Has been attacked once by Lu Han and Kim Jongin and had two months paid leave. A fairly popular guard with the exception of Kim Jongin and Lu Han.

Name:  _Jung Hoseok | 24 | 3.5 years experience_

Relations: Enjoys the presence of Kim Jongdae and even has participated in a few of his pranks against the wishes of the prison. Tends to turn a blind eye whenever the inmates get into minor trouble. One of the most liked guards due to his carefree nature.

 


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i've made a few changes in this update. new scenes have been added and i've also added some new characters (they play the roles of the guards) and instead of the members having bracelets that control their powers (because you guys were right; that was pretty lame lol) they now have chips implanted in them instead. makes things a little more difficult since getting a metal bracelet off would be a lot easier.

 

A gunshot in the air startles the bank receptionists and customers standing in line at the local bank in Seoul, revealing three men standing at the entrance.

“This is a robbery; do as we say or you’ll get a bullet in the head.” A man in a bunny mask announces, strands of bright red hair peeking out from behind his mask as he pulls out his gun and points it straight at a young bank receptionist.

“No shit.” The second man in a Japanese styled fox mask whispers from behind; presumably the one who fired the gunshot.

“Give us all the money or there will be blood.” A third man in a blue dragon mask with black and violet hair says calmly, the man in the fox mask walking up to the counter and proceeding to then slam two black duffel bags down.

“Money. Bag. Now.” He hisses, gesturing to the money and his bag with the gun in his glove covered hand before pointing it at the young man behind the counter. “No funny business, kid. You look too young to wind up dead.” He mumbles as the young man frantically shoves the money into the bags from his register. His hands were trembling and in his panic he drops a few bills onto the marbled tile below. The brunette in the fox mask scoffs under his breath. “You can pick it up.” He says when noticing the boy’s questioning and fearful gaze. “Slowly, though.” The young man quickly bends over and picks the crisp bills up, stuffing them into the bag clumsily afterwards.

The other man in the blue mask follows suit, placing two black duffel bags onto the counter over at the next window.

“No funny business. I’m not in the mood today. And try to be neater with the money then your dip shit of a co-worker over there.” He says and glances over at the pale and fear stricken young man. The woman fills up the bags with money, her hands trembling as well though she manages not to drop any of the bills. His eyes narrow when he sees who is believed to be the manager fumbling around in the background with a phone, sighing quietly. He was trying to be secretive though failing miserably.

He wordlessly signals for the man in the fox mask before silently gesturing towards the man with his head.

“I said no funny business!” The brunette shouts in an irritated tone. In a swift movement he raises his arm, gun in hand, and pulls the trigger. His arm jerks back slightly as smoke leaves the gun barrel. The sound of the gunshot echoes, the loud ‘pop’ bouncing off the walls. Blood is oozing out of the bullet hole on the young man’s forehead before he lifelessly falls to the cold ground. It’s silent if only for a moment; even a pin falling to the floor would have been heard. Chaos breaks out soon after, the other employees scream in terror as they look between the now dead receptionist and the man in the fox mask.

“Looks like your worker had to die because of your stupid mistake.” He chuckles when he notices the manager looking at him with wide eyes, his hands visibly trembling. “I guess you have to learn somehow.” The manager looked angry, though he was too terrified to actually do anything and they both knew that. With another effortless move, he raises his hand and shoots at the manager twice, once in the chest and once in the abdominal area. He wouldn’t die instantly, but he would bleed out within the next few minutes. He liked to watch them suffer. It was almost exciting to watch them choke on their own blood. Maybe he’d get the pleasure of watching that today; he hasn’t been able to do that in a few weeks.

“That was unnecessary.” The other man sighs as he zips up his duffel bags. “You could have just shot the manager.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He gasps quietly as he throws the bags of money over his shoulder. The shorter man in the bunny mask approaches, a low chuckle leaving him.

“You know better than to question him.” He hums, pausing when he feels cold metal pressed against the back of his head. The redhead feels chills move up his spine; he loved when his toys played back. They always made it more interesting and unpredictable. “Well, what do we have here?” The man practically purrs as he slowly turns around. “A brave citizen with a gun? My kink.”

“For fuck sake.” The man in the black haired man mumbles under his blue mask. Contrary to their group leader, the black haired man hated when things didn’t go to plan. The quicker they finished, the quicker they could leave. Now they have some guy pointing a gun at one of them? He didn’t want to deal with a possibility of someone in their group dying.

“Don’t kink shame me, dragon boy.” Before he can even respond to the insane redhead, the man holding the gun starts to ramble in what was probably an attempt to appear and sound threatening.

“I-I’m a cop!” The man yells as he tries to size him up, trying his best to look intimidating.

“I-I’m a cop!” He laughs loudly before turning to face his two partners. “Boys, did you hear that? He’s a cop! Quick; surrender your bags and beg for mercy now. Maybe he’ll go easy on us!” He mocks his fear, waving his hands around dramatically. The cop was shaking, clearly an off-duty cop and new to his job. “What do cops think will happen by announcing they’re an officer? Do they think we’ll run away with our tails between our legs? It never ceases to amaze me how truly stupid these pigs are.” His words are dripping with venom before he slaps the gun out of the man’s hand. The officer is caught off guard by the sudden action, scrambling to grab the gun though a jolt of electricity goes through him when right before he can grab the weapon.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” This time it’s the brunette speaking again with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’ll only up the voltage the next time you try to grab it.” Before the poor officer can even comprehend what’s going on he feels a cold and numbing sensation taking over his hands.

He starts to scream when he looks down, panic filling his voice when he sees a thick sheet of ice forming over them.

“What the fuck is happening to me?”

“Someone’s losing their patience.” The fox masked man laughs, elbowing the fuming man in the dragon mask.

“Minnie,” The redhead coos when seeing a pale blue forming around the black haired man’s gloves, or also known as Minnie, “no need for that. I can handle this on my own. You’re such a darling.” He turns back to the cop, his posture straighter than it was a minute ago. “How pathetic that our country has resorted to cops like you to “protect” it. It seems that Korea is willing to pick out anyone these days for a job like this. Guess you really don’t need much of a brain to become an officer.” He says darkly before firing a bullet into his head, watching the man’s body fall to the ground effortlessly. “Anyone else want to be brave?” He calls out before glancing up at the security cameras. The actual police force would be arriving any moment; they needed to make their leave before they were cornered in. “Congratulations, the rest of you get to keep your lives for playing along. I had a lot of fun with you guys today; maybe next time!” He shouts and claps his hands together. He grips onto the two duffel bags he’s carrying before glancing at his two partners.

The two other men leave the bank first, the man in the bunny mask turning back around and flipping off the cameras before rushing to their parked van.

Oh, how these were the glory days.

  
  


“Holy shit.” Minnie breathes as the redhead jumps into the driver’s seat, throwing the bunny mask onto the empty seat beside him. Minnie and the brunette were currently sitting in the back of the getaway car, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “We took too long that time. We almost didn’t make it out in time. And- and you two!” He seethes when pointing at the driver and then the brunette. “What the fuck is your problem? Jongdae, you had no fucking right shooting that boy. He looked barely legal.”

The brunette, or Jongdae, shrugs his shoulders lamely in response. “You can’t keep being so fucking nice to our hostages. That’s how they rally up against you. We set clear boundaries the moment we walked in and because some asshole decided to play hero he ended up at fault. It’s how they learn.”

“Couldn’t you have at least picked someone else out? I thought we didn’t kill kids!”

“He wasn’t a kid. You have to be at least eighteen to work in a bank-”

“That’s a kid.” Minnie states dumbly. “You killed a kid. Why not just shoot the manager, huh? Or one of the elderly employees or customers? God knows they’ll be dead soon anyway.” Once again Jongdae only shrugs in response. “And Baekhyun-” this time his anger is now directed at the redhead, “what was that?”

“What was what?” He glances through the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t shoot anyone who didn’t deserve it.”

“That’s actually what I was going to-”

“You’re mad at me for shooting that asshole?” His tone holds utter surprise but there’s an underlying tone of amusement beneath it. He almost wanted to hit Baekhyun when seeing the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

“No- no, not necessarily.”

“I don’t understand. Are you just in a bad mood?”

“He’s usually like this after a heist. I think he’s getting too old for them. His grandpa heart can’t handle them anymore, right Minseok?” Jongdae says smartly. Minseok sends a hard punch to his side which only makes Jongdae laugh loudly. “Maybe this should be your last one, yeah? You can just wait in the car. You’ll be our getaway driver.”

“Oh, that’s not a half bad idea, Jongdae.” Baekhyun says as he swerves around a corner, nearly hitting a car in the process though managing to dodge it last minute. Minseok’s swearing under his breath with a hand placed over his pounding heart. He really didn’t want to die because of Baekhyun’s careless driving. “But, like a grandfather, he drives way too slow. We’d be caught and arrested in no time.”

“That’s true-”

“Enough!” Minseok snaps with narrowed eyes. “Why were you toying with that man so much? Why not just shoot him? We can’t wait around with you every single heist because you think it’s worth it to fuck around with one of the hostages. Not when we’re that close to running out of time. One day you’re going to get us caught.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at this, not taking the other seriously though Baekhyun laughs wholeheartedly. “Yeah. Right.”

  
  


“Inmate 1764, against the wall now!” A guard yells as Baekhyun’s roughly shoved against a wall. He grins as his face is pressed against the wall, wiggling around slightly in the guard’s grip.

“I don’t see you treating the other inmates like this, Taehyung. Do you fancy me? I’ve never been with a prison guard before.” He says as he’s frisked for any weapons that he might be hiding. “But I’m always open to new experiences.” He purrs, laughing loudly when the guard shoves him away harshly.

“I’m not frisking him. Someone else do it. I’m tired of dealing with his shit for the daily searches.” The guard, Taehyung groans as a female guard takes over his spot. “It’s someone else’s turn.”

“But you were my favorite.” Baekhyun whines as the woman takes over where the other guard stopped. “I’ll get you one day.” He huffs under his breath.

“It’s because they know you don’t bother the female guards.” Jongdae laughs from his spot next to Baekhyun, complying with the guard who was searching him.

“Boys are more fun.” Baekhyun pouts before gasping loudly. “Watch your hands, lady. Only Taehyung’s allowed to do that.” He says, straining his neck to look at his former guard before batting his eyelashes innocently.

“You’re fucking gross.” Minseok mumbles as he stands with the guards. Baekhyun rolls his eyes in response. The guards never searched him because he rarely gave them a hard time. Minseok was the shining example of what a teacher's pet looked like.

“Alright. You’re all done, 1764.” She says as she moves away from him. “Lunch will be in an hour so I recommend going unless you want to starve.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun mumbles as he rubs at the skin on his wrist. It was hurting more today than the previous days.

“It will do that sometimes.” Taehyung says as if being able to read his mind. “Some days the chips will hurt more than others.”

“But why? Why does it have to hurt?” The skin around the chip also looked more inflamed today compared to the other days. He rubs at the skin soothingly, a small pout on his pink lips.

“Dunno.” Taehyung shrugs in response. “Never cared enough to ask.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow in response. Shouldn’t the guards be aware of the shit they were putting into the prisoners bodies? Then again, he wasn’t sure why they’d care in the first place. They were only here to get paid. It’s not like any of them would care if they died; though maybe Baekhyun didn’t have any room to talk himself.

“Does yours hurt?” He asks as he turns to Jongdae and Minseok. Jongdae looks down at his forearm before shaking his head no. Minseok runs his fingers over the nape of his neck and responds the same as Jongdae. “Not today.” He mumbles.

Each inmate in the prison had a chip placed somewhere on them. The locations varied for each prisoner. Baekhyun’s was on his wrist, Jongdae’s on his forearm, and Minseok’s on the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure where the other prisoners had theirs; he never cared to ask or remember. This was so that the guards could still control them and the inmates wouldn’t be able to lash out with their abilities. It also tracked their every move and location, so if they were to escape they would be quickly found. The chips were deep in their skin which eliminated the idea of cutting them out unless they didn’t care about the intense amount of pain they’d be going through. Some of the prisoners might even bleed out depending where it’s located. Baekhyun decides not to dwell on that grim thought however and instead decides to approach Taehyung. “You look so good with blonde hair.” He hums and moves to sweep the bangs out of his eyes, though Minseok and Jongdae pull him away before he can do so. “You guys are ruining my game.” He hisses under his breath while be dragged out of the searching room.

“Not unless you want him to break your nose.” Jongdae laughs. “You can’t touch the guards whenever you feel like it.”

“It’s just how he flirts. He wants me; I can tell.” He says as the three of them move into the lounge area. They were in a unique prison. Because there were only twelve total inmates, they could roam around for most the day before they had to return to their cells. Of course, there were guards present in every room so they were never able to get free time to themselves until they went to bed, and even then they had cellmates.

“What do you want to do today?” Jongdae asks as he purses his lips together. “I was thinking about attending the arts and crafts thing today. Junmyeon’s been begging me to try it out.” His cheeks are turning a faint shade of pink as he speaks, his cheeks puffed out as he kicks his foot to look busy.

“That guy is so lame.” Baekhyun says as the three men stroll through the prison aimlessly. “Who goes to prison to do arts and crafts? Don’t let him take away your edge. Someone will make you their bitch the moment that happens. And it would probably be Suho.” He laughs, though Jongdae is the least bit amused. He reaches out to touch Jongdae, pretending to shriek in agony afterwards. “See that? I just cut myself on your edge.”

“It’s Junmyeon, and he’s not the only inmate that does it. Kris, Luhan, and Yixing enjoy it as well. Don’t let Kris hear you shit talking his arts and crafts. He’ll go absolutely mental on you.” He defends Junmyeon as he straightens out his shirt. “And what the fuck? It’s not like Junmyeon went to prison solely for the purpose of being able to do arts and crafts. People can do that outside of prison, too.”

“Yeah, whatever. Kris doesn't scare me in the slightest.”

“That’s one of us.” Minseok snorts quietly. “The man’s an angry giant.”

“He’s nice for the most part. It’s just the guards he hates.” Jongdae adds.

“You guys are lame too. Do you want to go to arts and crafts? I will go with you if that’s what you want.” He groans as Jongdae grins widely.

“Guess we’re going.” Minseok says as they turn towards the room where arts and crafts would be held.

 

 

 

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon greets cheerfully when seeing the three men walk into the small room. “You finally came! And I see you talked your friends into coming.” He says with a bright smile.

“We didn't have a choice, so don’t get cocky.” Baekhyun hisses as he stands behind Jongdae, silently sizing up the other man.

“Ignore him.” Jongdae says flatly as Junmyeon clears his throat.

“Well, you three can sit anywhere you want. We have two tables set up and you can make whatever you’d like. We have books that have suggestions inside of things you could create, but you don’t have to follow them.” He says as Baekhyun and Minseok look around curiously.

There were six seats at each table with colored sheets of paper, colored pencils, glitter, etc. scattered on the tables. Obviously they weren't allowed to have any scissors, so they had to work with what they had. Minseok shudders slightly when seeing Kris already there, sketching away on a sheet of paper.

“Where are you sitting?” Jongdae asks as Baekhyun gags quietly.

“You want to sit with me?” Junmyeon asks as he becomes flustered. “I’m sitting over here.” He says as he leads Jongdae over to his chair.

“God, what is with him and his obsession with Suho? I expected him to have a thing for Kris or…I don’t know. Somebody cooler.” Baekhyun whispers to Minseok. He simply shrugs in response as he chews on his bottom lip. Minseok’s mood plummeted drastically the moment they entered the same room as Junmyeon. Actually, his mood went sour the moment he was brought up.

“Let’s just not sit near Kris.” Minseok whispers as the two make their way to the empty table.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Baekhyun snorts as he looks down at the glue sticks and bottles of glitter. “Are we in kindergarten?”

“We have nothing better to do.” Minseok states flatly as he grabs a sheet of paper. Baekhyun follows suit after realizing that there was quite literally nothing else for the pair to do. He grabs a bottle filled with green glitter, dumping it on his sheet of paper without a second thought. Minseok stares at Baekhyun in utter amazement. “You really are that stupid. You needed to glue the paper first. How the fuck do you expect the glitter to stay on the paper?” Baekhyun looks down at the pile of glitter he now has on his paper. He purses his lips together in a thin line before grabbing a glue stick. “Maybe you are in kindergarten.”

Soon enough the room was filled with conversation from Junmyeon and Jongdae, and Baekhyun and Minseok. However, the noise eventually dies down on Junmyeon’s side when realizing who walked in. Minseok visibly jumps when seeing the two new faces in the room, Baekhyun rolling his eyes though keeping his thoughts to himself. "Chanyeol. Kyungsoo." Junmyeon says with a warm smile as he gets up from his seat. "I didn't know you two were coming today." He says as he approaches the two, though pausing slightly when seeing the amount of guards surrounding the pair. "A-Ah, Kyungsoo, I thought you weren't allowed out?" He asks gently as they make their way to Baekhyun and Minseok's table.

"I'm not, but today is a special day." He replies as he sits down.

"Oh, it's the fifteenth already?" He asks as Kyungsoo nods in response. Due to the nature of Kyungsoo's crimes he was often locked away in solitary confinement, however on the fifteenth of every month he was allowed to roam around the prison grounds as he pleased. He was even allowed to participate in the programs that the prison offered. He was only given this day of freedom as long as he was followed by five guards everywhere he went.

Chanyeol, however, was a different situation. While he wasn't in solitary confinement he did have an attitude problem. He was known for giving the guards a hard time, had been thrown into solitary confinement a handful of times, and just liked to set things on fire whenever he was bored. Like the other inmates he had a chip located in the right side of his chest to restrain his powers, but that didn't stop him from finding ways to start fires. It was amazing that he wasn't kept in solitary confinement twenty-four seven like Kyungsoo. Not to mention that he took a strange liking to the shorter male and would pester the poor thing the entire day he was out of confinement. Although Kyungsoo didn't seem to really mind the other's company too much. There had been a few incidents where Kyungsoo had tried to kill the other though, but that's a story for another day.

"Kris, come sit with us." Chanyeol says when spotting the man at the other table.

"Fuck." Minseok mumbles under his breath as Kris gathers his things and moves to sit with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. "We sat here to avoid him and now we have three terrifying people at our table." He whispers as Baekhyun focuses his attention on gluing his sheet of paper with a decent sized pile of green glitter next to him.

"Ain't life a bitch?" He snorts as he glances over at the trio sitting further down the table.

"What are you drawing?" Chanyeol asks as Kris goes back to sketching what he was previously working on earlier.

"I'm just sketching." He mumbles, Kyungsoo grabbing a sheet of paper and a few colored pencils.

"Oh, it's a duck!" Chanyeol shouts when Kris shows him his paper. Kris frowns and his eyebrows furrow before looking back down at his drawing.

"It's not a duck. It's me."

"Oh."

"How the fuck does this look like a duck?" Kris asks with wide eyes before showing it to Kyungsoo. "What does it look like? Me or a duck?" Kyungsoo looks at the drawing with a blank expression before shrugging.

"Looks like a pile of shit."

"I think we should leave." Minseok mumbles while glancing down at the trio. Kris stands up, slamming his drawing down on the table. Chanyeol, Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongdae all visibly flinch with the exception of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

"What do you mean by that?" He growls, his eyes narrowing. Kyungsoo looks up at him stoically, offering no response.

"Why? It's getting good. Kind of bummed that we don’t have any popcorn to share right now. Our own Netflix streaming session right here in front of us!" Baekhyun chuckles as he turns his attention onto Kris. "I think it's a wonderful drawing of you, Kris." Minseok looks at Baekhyun with a horrified expression before mouthing, “what the fuck are you doing?”

"What?" Kris asks with a surprised expression on his facial features.

“Nothing about it looks like a pile of shit. In fact I can actually see how it looks like you- honestly speaking here. I don’t know why Chanyeol thinks it looks like a duck. Have you ever seen a duck before, Chanyeol?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. He frowns at this though nods his head in response to Baekhyun’s question. “Relax; I’m not teasing you. Do I look like Luhan?” Chanyeol laughs at this, though Kyungsoo looks less than amused. “Sore spot?” He jokes when seeing Kyungsoo’s expression. He clears his throat awkwardly when receiving a glare and turns his attention back onto the tall pink haired man. “Your skills are improving every day.”

Kris stares at the shorter redhead for a moment before taking his seat once again. “Thanks.” He mumbles, running a hand through his hair and putting his attention back onto his drawing, grabbing some colored pencils and filling in his “masterpiece”.

"Crisis averted." He chuckles quietly and winks at Minseok. "Now we don't have to worry about him going absolutely insane over his drawing." He sighs. Kris was an interesting person. He struck fear into the hearts of a few inmates here and there, but he never intimidated or frightened Baekhyun. Sure, he knew how dangerous he was due to his past crimes, but Baekhyun was no better off than he was. As far as he was concerned they were both facing life sentences for similar things; Kris was the leader of a human trafficking ring and Baekhyun was the leader of a group of men who robbed banks and killed people. It would be a little hypocritical to be scared of him.

He didn't know much about Kris, other than the fact that he was genuinely easy to get along with if you were an inmate, but a nightmare to deal with for the guards. Baekhyun thought that he was difficult to deal with, but Kris took that to a whole new level. Baekhyun just liked to flirt with the male guards (Taehyung was his favorite right next to Jungkook; though mostly because Jungkook hated his entire being- made it more fun) until they were uncomfortable, but Kris had nearly killed a guard once just for being looked at wrong. Now he has to deal with four guards for every search. Sounded like a total drag if you were to ask Baekhyun.

Anyway, Baekhyun figured he would keep Kris out of trouble as they had more things in common with each other than most of the other inmates here. "You should draw me sometime. I'd love it." Baekhyun says before sending a playful wink to the pink haired giant. Kris immediately grows flustered, though a gummy smile appears on his lips.

"Of course. I'd love to draw you; you have a very drawable face." Baekhyun makes a face at that, though takes it as a compliment nonetheless.

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it." He chuckles before going back to gluing his paper. Minseok just stares at Baekhyun in astonishment before shaking his head and going back to his crafts. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange looks with each other though shrug it off afterwards.

"I'm bored. Chanyeol, let's go do something else." Kyungsoo mumbles as he pulls on the taller's arm.

"Sure!" Chanyeol says excitedly as he pushes his paper away. "Maybe we can find Luhan or Kai." He says as him and the smaller man get up. Kyungsoo noticeably grows annoyed at the mention of Luhan. "Thanks for arts and crafts, Suho." Chanyeol chirps before leaving the room with Kyungsoo, the five guards following suit. Junmyeon just watches as the pair leaves, shaking his head after a moment. They were definitely an odd pair.

"They didn't even do anything." Minseok mumbles as he glances over to where the two were previously sat. "Kyungsoo just scribbled with black and red pencils and Chanyeol just sat there like a doof."

"That's Chanyeol for you. And don’t call him that around Kyungsoo. Next thing you know you’ll wake up with a spoon in your eye." Baekhyun mumbles as he sticks the glitter to his paper.

“How is that even possible if he’s not allowed out at night?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Kyungsoo works in mysterious ways.” He says and wiggles his fingers around while repeatedly raising his eyebrows. Minseok only scoffs at this. "Hang this shit up in a museum." He says with a bright smile as he holds his work out in front of him.

"Let me see." Minseok says. He pulls a face when Baekhyun shows him the paper. "It's just a white piece of paper with blotches of green glitter. Some of the glitter is falling off, Baekhyun. It’s getting in your lap."

"Exactly. Art. It's objective, Minseok. Look it up."

"I think you mean subjective." He snorts as Baekhyun grabs a pen and signs his name on the bottom.

"Whatever. What I do know is that one day this will sell for millions. Here; it's yours. You can sell it. You're welcome." He says as he slides it towards the other.

"Gee. Thanks." Minseok says dryly as he takes the glittery disaster.

  
  


Chanyeol wanders around the prison with Kyungsoo and his five guards in tow. It was annoying, if you were to ask him, to have five unwanted people following you and your best friend around all day on the one day of the month you get to spend together. He was the jealous and possessive type when it came to people he cared about and my god did he just want five seconds alone with the latter. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Chanyeol asks as he glances back at the guards.

"Yes. I could think of at least ten things that I'd rather be doing than following you two around." One guard, Jungkook, says in a bored tone.

"Then why don't you go do it?"

"Because that's not how things work." He sighs.

"Well make it work!" Chanyeol shouts as he grows more and more irritated. Kyungsoo gently holds onto his arm, looking up at him with an expressionless face.

"Breathe, Chanyeol." He says before looking back at the guards. "Ignore them. They aren't worth your energy. They're below you." He says before pulling him along. "We'll go find Luhan and Kai." Kyungsoo always had a way of bringing Chanyeol back down to earth whenever he got angry. It usually involved him talking poorly of others, but we won't get into that.

"Yes, Kai and Luhan." Chanyeol repeats as he lets Kyungsoo guide him down the corridors. "Maybe we can all eat lunch together." He beams at the thought as they walk into the main sitting area of the prison. Sure enough, Kai and Luhan were sitting on a bench chatting, Yixing sitting with them though keeping mostly to himself.

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo!" Kai says with a bright smile as he waves enthusiastically, Luhan offering a small smile. "That time of the month already? Feels like we just ate lunch together yesterday." He chuckles as Luhan silently watches them with his eyes trained on Chanyeol.

"I'm assuming you want to eat lunch together again, correct?" Luhan asks flatly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Chanyeol wanted to." Kyungsoo responds as he continues to hold onto his arm. Kyungsoo liked Kai and Yixing, though would never our right admit that. However, he did not care for Luhan too much. The only reason he put up with him was to please Chanyeol, who for whatever reason, liked him. Chanyeol seemed to like all the inmates, which Kyungsoo couldn't even begin to understand. Because of his naive nature, he wasn't able to tell that Luhan couldn’t stand Chanyeol or his personality, so Kyungsoo always had to keep him close when around Luhan. He often warned Chanyeol when the pair were alone to avoid Luhan until Kyungsoo was able to get out of his cell. He never understood why Kyungsoo didn't want him around him without his supervision, but he decided it would be best to listen to the younger man. The last thing Kyungsoo needed was to kill Luhan for attacking or killing Chanyeol.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." Luhan says in a bored tone.

"Too bad. Get up." Kyungsoo says in an annoyed tone. "Chanyeol wants to have lunch with with the three of you, so we'll be having lunch." Luhan shoots Kyungsoo an irritated look, though gets up nonetheless.

"Fine. Let's go." He sighs as Kai and Yixing get up as well. Luhan knew better than to test the little patience that Kyungsoo possessed. If anything he was generous by giving someone his patience in the first place.

"I'm so starved. I hope they serve something good today." Kai whines as he throws an arm over Yixing and Luhan.

  
  


"This is bullshit." Luhan says as he stares down at the slop that was on his lunch tray. "They call this food? They might as well just kill us at this point." He mumbles as he pokes at the food with his spoon. He blinks repeatedly when looking over at Kai, his eyes widening slightly. "How the fuck can you eat that?" He asks as he watches Kai shovel the food into his mouth.

"It's not bad once you get used to it." Luhan makes a face at the other as he talks with a mouth full of food. "I've forced people to eat worse." He says with that mischievous grin of his.

"How the fuck is Kyungsoo in solitary confinement but not you? You're a sadistic fuck." Luhan chuckles as he pushes his food away. "You can have mine."

"Fuck you. Like you're a saint yourself." Kai mumbles as he scoops Luhan's food onto his tray.

"I think it's clear that none of us here are saints." Yixing says gently as he eats a spoonful of his mystery meat. "I wish they'd give us forks. How do they expect us to eat meat with spoons?"

"We lost our fork and spork privilege after Kai here," Luhan throws an arm around the boy stuffing his face with the slop, "stabbed a guard in the leg with one."

"Because you dared me too." He giggles as he leans into Luhan's side.

"And because he told you that they wouldn't be serving desserts that day." Chanyeol laughs as Kai shrugs.

"Pissed me off."

Kyungsoo just shakes his head as he listens to the chatty group, keeping himself practically plastered to Chanyeol's side. "Honestly, we should all probably be kept in solitary confinement with the exception of Suho and maybe Yixing." Luhan snorts as Kai shakes his head.

"I don't need solitary confinement."

"Keep telling yourself that." He mumbles as he rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo frowns slightly before gently nudging Chanyeol's side.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asks quietly and gestures at his tray full of food. "I know it's bad but you still need to eat." Chanyeol pouts though complies and shoves a spoonful of mystery meat into his mouth. Chanyeol pulls a face at the taste of the food, one of his eyes twitching as he inwardly tells himself to keep the food down. Maybe it wouldn’t taste so bad if he just didn’t think about it. Kyungsoo looks as content with himself as he can look, eating some of the food off his tray.

"Chanyeol, do you listen to everything Kyungsoo says? Don't you get bored of being bossed around?" Luhan asks as a small grin forms on his lips. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he continues to eat. This fucking kid.

"I don't know what you mean." He says through a mouthful of food. "He doesn't boss me around."

"Really? Because every time you two are together I always hear, 'Chanyeol do this, Chanyeol do that. Chanyeol take me here, Chanyeol take me there.'" His impression of him makes Kyungsoo's eye twitch in annoyance. “Are you his personal tour guide or something? You have nothing else better to do with your time than to entertain some psychotic killer?”

"It doesn't feel like that to me." Chanyeol didn’t like the way Luhan was referring to Kyungsoo, though he decided to pay no mind to it. He didn’t like getting into arguments.

Kai looks back and forth between the trio. He mostly kept his attention on Kyungsoo though, taking mental notes of his expression. He knew that Kyungsoo could be like a ticking time bomb; especially when Luhan was involved. It was no secret about the distaste he had for Luhan and vice versa. These three were extremely dangerous and unpredictable when together.

"I don't think that's true. Let's drop the topic." Yixing says as if picking up on Jongin’s uneasy nerves. The last thing they needed was an unstable Jongin jumping in as well. Yixing didn’t feel like dealing with the four of them all at once.

"No. I'm genuinely curious. Don't you get tired of him walking all over you like a doormat? What kind of friend is he?" He snorts as Kai runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows as Yixing glances between Luhan, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo while keeping an eye on Jongin every now and then.

"Kyungsoo is a great friend, Luhan. I don't think I quite like what you're implying." He says as he tries to keep himself calm. Kyungsoo places a hand on his arm reassuringly, continuing to eat the food on his tray. Chanyeol wasn’t sure why he was getting so upset when Kyungsoo seemed completely unbothered by the things Luhan was saying.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Luhan says in a condescending tone.

"I think it's time to go." Kyungsoo sighs as he pushes his food away. "Chanyeol, let's find something else to do." Chanyeol nods his head, pushing his tray away as well before getting up with the other. Yixing shakes his head, knowing exactly where this was going to go.

"See? There he goes again; bossing you around and you following suit like a mindless zombie." Chanyeol feels his eye twitch from Luhan's words. He clenches his fists together, the look on Luhan's face only irritating him even more. “I am not a mindless zombie!” Chanyeol shouts angrily, some of the guards across the room turning their attention onto the group of inmates.

"Chanyeol." Kyungsoo warns sternly as he keeps his gaze on the taller man. His eyes widen slightly when seeing Chanyeol's hands starting to glow a faint orange, grabbing his arm. "We leave. Now." He says quickly as he pulls Chanyeol away from the other. Once Kyungsoo gets him further into the hall, he shoves themselves into a bathroom before his personal party of guards could catch up to them, the one place where they couldn't follow them anyway, but had to wait outside instead. "Chanyeol, you need to control your emotions better." He whispers with wide eyes as he locks the bathroom stall behind him. "What would you do if Luhan found out you still had your powers? What do you think would happen if the guards found out that the chip didn't work on you? That they couldn't control your powers, huh?" He asks as he stares up at the other with large eyes.

"You're right; I'm sorry." He says in a small voice.

"What did I tell you earlier about Luhan?"

"That he will just say things to anger me." Chanyeol says slowly as he fiddles with his hands anxiously.

"Under no circumstances can you let Luhan or anyone else find out about your situation. You could get killed; do you hear me? They could take you somewhere and experiment on you. How will I be able to come and save you if they take you away from me, huh?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen briefly and he swallows a thick lump in his throat. “Chanyeol, this is very serious. If you want us to get out of here then you have to be smart about this. You're smart, right?" Chanyeol quickly nods his head in response to his question. "I knew you were." He smiles slightly before gently patting Chanyeol's cheek, his thumb gently caressing the soft and smooth skin. "Do not go near Luhan when I'm not around, okay?"

"Okay." He says, leaning into his touch as he smiles brightly. Kyungsoo sighs quietly when hearing the guards banging on the outside door.

"We should go now. Let's go stroll through the indoor garden, okay? That place calms you." He says as he opens the bathroom stall, taking Chanyeol by the hand and guiding him back out into the halls.

\------

_A/N: Some clarification for Chanyeol's character. He's a little slower than the others, but it's nothing major. It's just part of his character. And yes; Kris does have pink hair. Fight me. It would be an iconic look._

_Baekhyun's mask:_

__

_Jongdae's mask:_

__

_Minseok's mask:_

__


	3. two.

** tel·e·ki·ne·sis **

_noun_

  1. the supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or by other nonphysical means.




  


It should have been the worst day of Luhan's life when he learned that he would be facing a sentence of 298 years with five life sentences following after that. He actually snorted when he found out, thinking that it would just be so much easier for everyone involved to give him a life sentence without the chance of parole or the death penalty, but people like _him_ don't receive that in court. They didn’t deserve something like that. He was surprised to see Yixing in the same courtroom; the younger chained from head to toe as well. Yixing knew what was coming, though he stayed silent and kept his eyes on the judge, refusing to spare a single glance at the blonde boy across the room from him.

While Luhan was in court he truly felt like a monster. He was wearing a gray straight jacket with gray sweatpants, his ankles cuffed together (which required having guards drag him into the courtroom; not exactly what he would consider pleasant) and had _even more_ guards surrounding him the entire time. These were the measures taken since he was a known mafia boss, but what they didn't take into account was Luhan's telekinesis. He didn't need to have control of his arms or legs to use it. He just needed his mind.

He lets his eyes flutter shut, focusing his energy on getting himself out of his current situation. Over his dead body would he rot away for the rest of his life in prison. Not if he had anything to do with it. Yixing looks up when he notices the lights flickering above him, though the judge is paying little attention to it. He sends a sharp look over to Luhan, a sigh escaping his lips when seeing that his eyes are closed. To the judge, it may look as if Luhan is simply dozing off, but in reality he's planning everyone’s death. Maybe even his own. It’s when Luhan reopens his eyes, glowing a soft golden hue that all the windows smash simultaneously, the glass shards falling to the tiled floor below. The judge looks stunned, everyone in the room quiet. There’s quiet murmurs as the jury and guards try to figure out what just happened, a chilling breeze filling the room from the outside. No one is panicked; not until the lights above start exploding and glass starts falling to the ground like it’s rain.

Yixing is unbothered, though he seems to be the only one. Everyone is screaming, trying to shield themselves from the glass. Yixing can’t help but notice that the glass is falling around him, avoiding him unlike the other people in the room.

“Order! Order in the courtroom!” The judge yells out, slamming her hammer down onto her podium. “Enough! Eno-” Her words suddenly fall flat and her hands are clawing at her throat, her eyes wide as she starts to choke on what appears to be air. Yixing glances back over to Luhan who is staring at the judge with a sadistic toothy smile on his lips. His attention goes back to the woman who’s turning a dark shade of red.

“What are you doing to her?” Yixing’s guard shouts at him when it suddenly clicks in his mind that the blonde might have something to do with this. “Answer me!” He demands and grabs Yixing by the collar of his shirt, shaking the man violently in his hold. Yixing thinks he might faint, though he does nothing to get himself out of the situation. He deserves this, after all. Luhan remains silent before his head snaps in the direction of Yixing’s guard, a homicidal glint in his eyes. Yixing knows what Luhan’s planning to do and he only has a few seconds to act. He leans his head back as far as he can while still in the guard's hold, eyes wide as he watches a large shard of glass whizz over his head, just barely missing him before lunging deep into the guard's neck. Blood instantly begins to spray out, a decent amount of it spraying onto Yixing as well before he falls to the ground once free from the man's grip. He backs away as much as possible given the circumstances before another guard violently pulls him from the floor.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He asks with wide eyes, fear plastered all over his face. Yixing almost felt pity; what guard was trained for all of this? To have glass raining from the ceilings and for one of the prisoners to start choking the judge from across the room? Yixing would probably be freaking out too if he was in this man's shoes as well.  He was young too; he even looked a little younger than himself. Luhan wasn't, but Yixing was certainly against killing teenagers. While the guard is probably older than that, he had a baby face and wide, round eyes and it pulled at his heart strings. 

"You should leave. Before it's too late." He says lowly. It's always been one of his weaknesses in this profession of his; always warning people about the grisly fate to come should they stay. "Luhan won't take mercy on anyone. If you stay here, you will share the same fate as everyone else in this room. Leave quickly and quietly; ask no questions and say nothing to anyone who may try to talk to you. If you stop, I cannot do anything for you. Walk slowly; if you run then Luhan will notice you and he will kill you." His instructions were crisp and clear, making sure to pronounce everything as crystal clear as he could. He watches the guard turn on his heels, walking casually towards the door that was located in the back of the room. Yixing was almost impressed with how calm the man was acting compared to the rest of the panicked faces surrounding him. 

Right when the man made it to the door, however, an older woman grabbed him by the arm, almost demanding him as to where he was going. She was stricken with panic and looked to be the type that would drag anyone she could down with her. She had mascara running down her plump and round cheeks and it almost reminded him of the way his own mother looked the last time he saw her. "Go." He mumbles under his breath while watching the interaction unfold in front of him. It was frustrating; he was _right_ there. His hand was even on the door handle. He wants to scream for the man to leave, though he knows if he does that then Luhan would notice him and instantly kill him. 

The guard tries to shake the woman's grip from his arm, eyes widening as he tries to ramble an excuse out of his mouth. "No! If I have to die in this damned place then you are going down with me!" The man is clearly starting to panic now, Yixing sighing loudly and and making his way over to Luhan, sitting down beside the blonde's feet. As he expected the lights shut off, the power completely gone. It's pitch black; even with the windows smashed open and it being the middle of the day, the only light coming from the soft glow of Luhan's eyes. He listens to the horrified screams of everyone, wearily resting his head against Luhan's leg. He closes his eyes as he tries to tune out the shouting and screams around him, though he knows it'll only be a few seconds before it comes to a stop. He thought this is what hell must feel like; what it must sound like. To hear so many voices screaming in pain, to hear so many people sobbing and begging and to have absolute no control over it. He _knew_ this is what hell must be. 

He only reopens his eyes when the it's eerily silent in the room; no crying, sniffling, breathing that can be heard. Just silence. The remaining lights also flicker back on when Yixing opens his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he looks around at his surroundings. Bodies; bodies were littered everywhere. The judge, the members of the jury, the guards. Some of the bodies were mutilated and others just looked as if they were sleeping. Luhan certainly liked to get creative, Yixing would give him that. 

He cranes his neck so he can look to the back of the room. He doesn't feel anything when he sees the young guard at the door, chest and abdomen ripped open with his intestines spilling onto the floor. It was more gruesome than the other bodies in the courtroom. It was like Luhan had tried to make a point. He has seen this one too many times. It wasn't the first time he's seen this and it more than likely wouldn't be the last time he'd see it. It was just the kind of life he lived with Luhan. It shouldn't be any surprise to him at this point in his life that he can't save them all. A nudge to his arm brings him out of this thoughts, his eyes flickering upwards and staring up at Luhan. "It's time to go." He extends his hand down for the other grab onto. Luhan was free of his chains and straight jacket; he wasn't sure when he managed to get out of that. Maybe when they were in the dark. Yixing glances down at himself. He must not have realized that Luhan had slipped his chains off during the midst of the chaos breaking out around him. He grabs onto Luhan's hand, gripping onto it tightly as Luhan carefully pulls him up from the floor. "Are you alright?" The blonde asks when brushing some pieces of glass out of his hair. "I purposely tried to avoid you with the raining glass." He snorts quietly. Yixing can't help but smile from his actions, nodding along to his question.

"Not a scratch on me."

 

 

 

Luhan stares at the white and patterned ceiling above while lying in his bunk with Kai in the bunk underneath him. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Kai asks as he pops his head out from his bed. Luhan grins as he peers down at Kai. 

"Life." He laughs from the face Kai pulls in response to his first statement. " _My_ life, obviously. And how I'm destined to rot away in here. It's so frustrating. I did everything right; I did everything I was supposed to do in order to not end up in the exact situation I'm in right now. I should be out- I should be outside running _my_ own mafia and not listening about how some half-brained idiot is now in charge of it in my place." He groans and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "If I have to hear one more time about how my mafia is being driven to the ground I'm going to pop off."

"I'm just impressed that you even have an inside source here." Kai says before climbing up onto Luhan's bunk. "How are you even finding this stuff out? Is it a guard? Tell me it's a guard. I think I'll actually fucking go insane."

"I have my ways. And I'm not telling you who my source is." Luhan says with a smirk as he makes room for the other, smiling slightly when Kai sits across from him. "Can't you just get your source to kill the guy in charge?" He asks Luhan with a raised eyebrow.

"You expect him to kill the entire mafia?" He asks incredulously. 

"Wouldn't others help him? Surely you and your _source_ ," he uses quotations around source, "are not the only ones who dislike him. Besides; you'll be going back to them one day. They'll want their old boss back over the new guy. And if they don't we can just kill them ourselves." He sends a wink Luhan's way, though the blonde looks less than amused. "With the help of your source, of course."

"You expect us to kill the entire mafia?" He asks again. 

"Stop acting like it would be so hard. Aren't you the guy who wiped out an entire courtroom in less than twenty minutes?" He asks with a roll of his eyes. He watches as Luhan purses his lips in thought before a bashful smile spreads across his lips. "See? You could wipe out your own mafia too. You don't even need them. You have me and Yixing- and also your source. Whoever the fuck that is."

"Okay. If they don't want me back once we get out, the four of us will kill the mafia." Kai beams at this, similar to a child that received the present they had been begging for on Christmas morning. He raises his eyebrows as he stares at Luhan before nudging him impatiently. "And when I form my new mafia afterwards you'll be my right hand man alongside Yixing." He drones on before laughing loudly when Kai hits his arm. 

"I think you'll find that a decision you won't regret." Kai hums before hopping off the bunk. "Let's go find Yixing so we can inform him about our new found plan." 

 

 

 

Yixing sat on the floor in the middle of his cell, his legs crossed with his arms stretched out and his palms facing up. His eyes are closed, blocking out all outside noise as he focuses on steading his breathing. He did this every morning. It was simple meditation that lasted anywhere from twenty to forty minutes and Yixing believed it's what kept him so calm and reserved in his given situation. Being in a prison surrounded by guards and insane inmates could really mess with someone's nerves. 

It was actually Junmyeon who showed Yixing the power of meditation his first week there. Between Luhan trying to fight every guard that approached the pair and Yixing taking in his new surroundings; he was strung out. Junmyeon had approached him once he had calmed down and was separated from Luhan (something Luhan did not take well) and offered advice on how to deal with his new environment and even went through mediation tips for the younger man. It was a small gesture, but to Yixing it was the nicest thing anyone had done for him. Sure enough, Yixing started visiting Junmyeon's cell as much as he could in his free time, even dropping by his arts and crafts program a few times for his advice and opinions on things. If he were feeling confident he would consider the two good friends. 

"Do you think that shit actually works?" Baekhyun asks Minseok as he watches Yixing from his bed. 

"Maybe." He responds from his top bunk. 

"I thought only crazy people needed meditation in their lives. See; I'm not surprised Suho does meditation because he looks like the type that acts nice and then slits your throat in your sleep. He gives me those vibes." He rambles with wide eyes, waving his arms around as he speaks. Minseok only snorts loudly in response, rolling his eyes as he leans back onto his bed, going back to flipping through the magazine that one of the guards had given him earlier in the day. Yixing sighs as he opens one eye. He rarely was able to complete a session of meditation without his two cellmates interrupting him or anyone interrupting him for that matter. However it was usually Baekhyun that interrupted him the most.

"If that were true," Yixing starts gently, "then I think you should give meditation a try yourself." He hums as he gets up from his spot on the floor. Baekhyun pulls a face as Minseok laughs loudly, muttering, _true_ under his breath. "And Junmyeon would have slit your throat a long time ago if what you were saying about him was true. He's the sanest one here." 

"I can't help but to feel very attacked right now." Baekhyun snorts as he lies down on his bed. "Any plans for the day, Xing-Xing?" Yixing chuckles at the nickname as he sits down on his bunk underneath Minseok's. 

"I think Luhan and Jongin will be out looking for my company." 

"Gosh, those two are always attached to your side. Don't you ever get annoyed or want time to yourself?" Baekhyun asks as he puffs his cheeks out. Then again Baekhyun always had Minseok and Jongdae by his side, so he supposed he didn't have much room to judge. 

"I grew up with Luhan, so he's always been by my side. I like Jongin, so I don't mind his company either." He says as he runs his hand over his bed sheets. "No one here gets time to themselves with the exception of Kyungsoo anyway. I will make sure to cherish the time I get alone, though."

"Bullshit. The time you get alone from the two you spend with Suho." He snorts as Yixing smiles to himself, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"I suppose that is true." 

"We better tell Jongdae that he has competition, _right Minseok?_ " Baekhyun asks with a shit eating grin. Minseok just glares at him in response before chucking his magazine at the other. "Shut up, _Baekshit._ " Yixing only raises an eyebrow at this and shakes his head. He really hated being a part of prison gossip, but sometimes it was the only thing to do in order to pass time.

"Does Jongdae have a crush on Junmyeon?" He shouldn't have sounded so bitter; he meant to keep that out of his voice. It wasn't like Yixing to be anything but kind to people, so naturally Minseok and Baekhyun were looking at him with surprised expressions. Yixing doesn't know what to say ad he's starting to feel self-conscious from the stares of his two roommates. His head quickly turns when seeing two familiar faces march into their open cell. 

"Yixing!" Kai calls out as he practically jumps on the other man, tackling him onto his bed. Yixing has never been so grateful for their interruption before. "Miss us?" He asks as Luhan walks in. Minseok quietly tsks in disapproval though stays silent from his bunk. 

"Of course." He says as he wraps his arms around him tightly. "Jongin, you're so lovable today. Are you in a good mood?" He asks as Luhan sits himself down on the bed next to the pair.

"Hi, Baekhyun." He says before glancing over at Kai and Yixing. "How are you today? Keeping yourself sane?" 

"I'm glad you asked." He says and hops off his bunk and walks over to the trio before plopping himself down next to the blonde. Luhan immediately regrets his decision in talking to the other. Luhan liked Baekhyun to an extent, though the boy had a tendency for chatting his ear off over the smallest questions. Baekhyun had the ability to make a full-blown conversation out of anything and Luhan absolutely hated that aspect of him. "I'll have you know that yesterday I made Minseok a beautiful painting in arts and crafts-"

"It was certainly not a painting by any means." Minseok interjects from his spot. Luhan is already bored to death from the topic of conversation.

"-and he had the audacity to throw it away after I signed it for him and gave him permission to sell it for when it's worth millions." Baekhyun says as he grips at his chest. "It hurt my heart so much."

"You're grabbing the wrong side of your chest. It's in the middle of your chest, not the left side of your chest." 

"Minseok! Stop _fucking_  interrupting me!" Minseok jumps slightly from the sudden outburst of anger from the other. Baekhyun forces a tight lipped smile before looking back at Luhan. "I'm having a _wonderful fucking day._ " He says through clenched teeth. Luhan just nods his head in response, deciding that it would be best to just let the conversation die. Baekhyun wasn't the best to be around whenever he got into one of his sudden moods. The redhead was hard to predict, really. One minute he was a chatty ray of sunshine, and the next he was threatening to end your life. It was fascinating for Luhan to watch. He remembers on his second or third day at the prison he saw Baekhyun in the cafeteria cheerfully talking to Kyungsoo (he even managed to make the latter _laugh_ ; that was a feat within itself) before suddenly lashing out and trying to stab him with a spoon and sporting a vocabulary that was...colorful, to say the least. It was creative, Luhan would give him that. Especially when they were allowed to use forks at the time as Kai did not yet have his episode over dessert. Regardless, that pretty much ended the somewhat blooming friendship between the pair and neither of them will speak about what happened. Luhan just assumes it was because the redhead was a fucking lunatic. 

"Well, I think we'll be going now." Luhan announces before looking over at Kai and Yixing. "Get up you two lovebirds." 

"Ew, gross!" Kai gasps before flinging a pillow at Luhan. 

"I'm not gross." Yixing says with an offended expression as he gets up with him. "Am I?" He asks after a moment of silence. Luhan only snorts quietly in response as he drags the two out of the cell.

Minseok glances cautiously at Baekhyun before clearing his throat as he watches the fiery redhead make his way back to his bed. "You feeling alright?" Baekhyun shrugs in response, looking through the magazine that Minseok had thrown at him earlier. "You...you don't have to yell like that." He's picking at loose fabric on his bed sheet, glancing over at the other every few seconds. "I wasn't trying to be a dick to you."

"Yeah, I know." Baekhyun sighs before closing the magazine and looking at the other man afterwards. "I'm sorry." He flashes the other a genuine smile and Minseok feels himself become more at ease. 

"Although you did grab the wrong side of your chest." He ducks when Baekhyun throws the same magazine back at the other. "Fucking rude!" He huffs before grabbing the magazine. 

"Says you." Baekhyun laughs and sticks his tongue out at the other. A silence falls over the room again and it's Minseok who once again decides to break the silence. 

"I really do like Yixing, but...Luhan and Kai don't give you weird vibes?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "Yixing shouldn't- he needs different friends. I don't want to see him get in trouble because of them."

"Yixing's a grown man; he's not a baby. He is fully capable of making his own decisions and if those decisions involve hanging around the two then so be it." He shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "Besides, he has Jongdae's knight in shining armor to help him make good decisions." Minseok laughs at this and shakes his head, muttering a _fuck you_ under his breath.  

"Luhan and I; we aren't that different." Baekhyun fluffs up the pillow, lying down on his mattress afterwards. 

"Sure you are." Minseok says without a second thought.

"How?" Baekhyun's been doing a lot of self reflection since being admitted to the prison. Nothing too extreme and nothing like Suho or Yixing, but he's been thinking about his actions and what not. He doesn't regret them and he doesn't feel remorse for his previous victims. He deserves to be locked up just like everyone else in this shit hole. That hasn't stopped him from noticing the similarities in him and Luhan, however. They both had their unpredictable mood swings, they both had a hard time getting along with the other inmates with the exception of a select few, they were both the ring leaders of their groups, they were ruthless, they both deserved to rot away in this hell, and they both wanted to get out more than anything else. Baekhyun could actually picture himself becoming Luhan's friend if he knew they wouldn't butt heads over everything. Two people with dominate personalities and a desire to lead could never be friends. They would end up killing each other before actually getting anywhere. Their small trivial talk was good enough for Baekhyun. 

Minseok's speechless; taken aback by Baekhyun's question. "You're just different." He says after a few minutes. "I don't know how to explain it. I trust you around me more than I trust Luhan."

"And I'm sure Yixing would say he feels safer around Luhan than he would with me if you were to ask him the same question." He says with a sly wink. Minseok scrunches his nose in response. "Don't compare yourself to someone like him. You are better than him." He huffs as he hops off his bunk. Baekhyun only shrugs once again. 

"Let's go find Jongdae, you nerd."

"Finally, something you've said that I can agree with." Baekhyun snorts before hopping off his bed as well, the two making their way out of their cell and heading in the direction of Jongdae's.

 

 

 

"What do you think we'll have for lunch today?" Kai asks as he purses his lips. "I hope it's something good."

"Keep wishing." Luhan mumbles as the trio stroll leisurely through the prison. "I think we need to focus on the important stuff." He says before pausing. "Let's go back to my cell. We need to talk." Kai raises an eyebrow as he exchanges a look with Yixing. 

"Alright." The two agree and head back to Luhan and Kai's cell. Once there, Yixing makes himself comfortable on the bottom bunk with Kai snuggling up beside him. 

"Yixing was right. You are in a mood today." Luhan says as he watches the pair, an unreadable expression gracing his facial features. He just shrugs him off before hugging him tighter. 

"Jealous?" Kai asks with a shit eating grin.

"Once again, you wish." He snorts as he leans against the wall across from the bunk. "We need to plan our escape." He whispers after he looks around to check for anyone nearby. Kai immediately pulls away from Yixing, a bright smile on his lips. 

"How do you suggest we do that?" Yixing asks softly. "We don't have powers." He holds up his wrist before running his fingers over where the chip was located. 

"We just have to plan around that." Luhan hums as he eyes the two carefully. "I just need to know that the two of you would be down to escape. That means killing guards, possibly killing other inmates."

"Of course." Kai says without hesitation. Meanwhile, Yixing is looking between the pair as if they are crazy.

"Great. We can start mapping out-"

"We're not killing any inmates, Luhan." Yixing sighs as he leans his back against the wall. "You know that I don't even want to kill the guards unless we have no choice."

"You can't expect us to make it out of here without killing someone." Kai says as he rubs Yixing's thigh soothingly. "If you want your freedom back you have to make sacrifices." He pauses slightly, shifting in his spot uncomfortably. 

"I know." Yixing says calmly. "But-"

"You've murdered people before, Yixing. It's a little late to start caring about it now." Luhan interrupts. "You aren't a saint so don't act like one. And if you are, you're in the wrong career field, my friend." 

"Alright," Kai starts as Yixing rests his head on his shoulder; Yixing often becomes intimate with others when feeling stressed, he needed to feel the comfort of another individual, "we will avoid killing inmates unless any get in the way-"

"Suho." Luhan deadpans.

"Absolutely not Junmyeon!" Yixing shouts as he sits up abruptly. Kai carefully has Yixing rest his head back on his shoulder, Luhan's eyebrows raised from Yixing's sudden outburst. 

"Suho won't get in the way, so we won't need to do anything about him." Kai says in a reassuring manner. 

"Suho won't get in the way?" Luhan can't help but laugh. "He is the poster boy for the perfect prison inmate. He is so far up every guard's ass. What do you mean he won't get in the way? Out of all the guards and inmates, Suho would be the one to rat on us first."

"You're so adamant about getting rid of people who will get in the way?" Yixing asks with a raised eyebrow. "What about me then, Luhan? Will you kill me too?"

"What are you going on about?" The blonde asks with wide eyes. "You are making no sense!" He's raising his voice and Kai is going between the two anxiously. He didn't want any guards to walk in, let alone be involved with a fight that breaks out. He didn't want to go back into confinement because of the two. 

"Your chip is located on your collarbone while Jongin's is in his shoulder; mine is over a vein in my wrist." He says with narrow eyes. "And I have hemophilia, in case you have already forgotten. I will bleed to death the moment I cut the skin open. Even when you and Jongin are no longer trackable, they can still track me. I can't leave with the two of you." Kai glances over at Luhan and he tries to pinpoint the expression on his face. There's an emotion he can't quite point out in his eyes. "I will only get in your way. So will you kill me like you'd kill Junmyeon? I'd only get in the way. Like Junmyeon." There's a mocking tone coming from Yixing, venom dripping with each sentence he speaks. Without a doubt it was getting on Luhan's last nerve.

"You think I would do that to you? How long have we known each other? I have never hurt you!" The anger is clear on Luhan's face.

"You cannot just go around killing whichever inmates you think will be a problem if they haven't posed any sort of threat!" Yixing shouts back, the anger on Luhan's face matching his own. "You will not hurt Junmyeon, Luhan." 

"This is just another one of the times where you try to save every person that gets caught in our web. He is a threat, Yixing, whether you want to admit it or not. And if he puts any of us at risk then I'm going to get rid of him. If he puts _you_ at risk, I'm going to get rid of him with a smile on my face." Kai has to keep Yixing from lunging at the blonde while he takes a step back from the two. "I'm not saying this to piss you off. I'm simply speaking the truth, Yixing. Your safety is my top priority and Suho gives me bad vibes. Don't lower your guard around him." 

Yixing lets out a long sigh and buries his face in his hands. That was the second time that day where he was hearing that. He thinks he might kill the next person who says that to him today. "Maybe," Kai starts slowly and carefully, "we should talk about this another day."

Luhan looks between Yixing and Kai with a poker face though ultimately sighs and gives in. "Fine. Maybe we can talk about this more tomorrow." He says as he sees Yixing get up from his spot, an anxious and uncertain Kai watching him closely. "Where are you going?" He asks him though Yixing doesn't bother to give him an answer as he walks towards the door. Luhan only scoffs in response. "Just remember what I told you about Suho."

"I think he's going to meditate." Kai states after watching Yixing leave the cell without a word. 

"He's going to see Suho." Luhan responds bitterly, venom in his voice. "I hope Suho knows what he's getting involved with." 

\------

_I can already tell that Luhan's going to be an interesting character._


	4. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is rated M as it gets a little graphic. There's a jumping scene. You've been warned~~~
> 
> Also, I changed Tao's filed records on the forward. Instead of 15 years like Sehun, he now has 25 to life as well as different criminal charges. This is important to know for the future chapters. :)

There was always something off about Tao, though his parents could never really place exactly what. 

The sound of piano keys filled the quiet household in the early mornings while his mother prepared breakfast. He lived a relatively simple life, however he was shyer than the other children in his class. Whenever his parents asked him about having friends, he would just say that he did not like the children in his grade. There was always a reason: they were immature, obnoxious, lazy, smelly, stupid; there was always something. In the end, he said the only friend he needed was his piano. After awhile they stopped asking and accepted the fact their son just preferred to be alone. After all, he wasn't the only child in Qingdao that preferred his own company. However, it was much darker than his parents thought. He was bullied by the students, by the principal's son in particular, Hung Jian, who made sure to make his life a living hell at school. The teacher never saw anything, and when he did he made sure to turn the other cheek. He was tormented, humiliated, beaten, and tortured at school. It only got worse as he grew older, the children becoming more savage and cruel. No one ever stepped in as they didn't want to ruin the reputation of the principal. 

At the age of fifteen he moved to Jungnang District, South Korea for a job his father took. Tao didn't complain about the move as he had no friends he would be leaving behind to begin with. It was certainly something outside of his comfort bubble, but he knew it would be futile to protest. It was there that he met _him_ , or as Tao's parents would describe him, the "child from hell."

It was also around this time that Tao discovered his "abilities."

For the first time in his life, Tao found himself wanting the attention of another person. From the moment he first saw the other boy, he felt as if he were being pulled in. There was something about him, something that Tao wanted to befriend. All his life Tao had been the one in the background, the person that was always forgotten about, but when he looked at him Tao felt important; a feeling he was not familiar with. When he found out he had class with the strange and mysterious boy, Tao made it a personal mission of his to become his friend, no matter how obnoxious he'd make himself appear in order to achieve it. It took a while to talk himself into leaving his comfort zone, but he finally approached the other. The mysterious boy, Oh Sehun as he later learned, was a year younger than him and lived on the same block. It was out of his character, but Tao himself suggested that the two walk home together after school as he wasn't familiar with the area yet. Sehun agreed, and if he was creeped out from Tao's suggestion he kept it to himself. His parents were overjoyed at first when seeing Tao with another person other than himself. They adored Sehun at the start. He was polite, well-mannered, and intelligent. He took his grades seriously and even helped Tao with his Korean. He was the posterboy of the child ever parent would want their own children to befriend. They would invite him over for dinners and would let the two have sleepovers as the pair grew closer, too close to his parents' liking. Fleeting touches, stolen glances, secrets. Tao's parents weren't fools and they could tell that their friendship had began to turn into something more; something that they weren't entirely comfortable with. It was when the two were caught kissing by his mother that his parents forbid him to speak to Sehun again and made it their quest in life to keep the two apart.

It was then that Sehun showed Tao that he had "abilities" as well, and it was then that things started to go downhill.

The two of them became inseparable, Tao becoming more and more withdrawn and attached to Sehun. The two would disappear for hours at time before returning back home. Sehun would show Tao how to control what he referred to as a "gift", so that he wouldn't expose himself. As the two learned more about their gifts, they became dependent of each other. Tao wouldn't feel comfortable if he wasn't with Sehun and vice versa. When Tao turned seventeen and Sehun sixteen, he informed him over what he went through back in Qingdao. It was then that Sehun stated that the two get even with his childhood tormentor. 

It started off innocent enough. The two would spend hours talking about how they could get even with the man that caused Tao so much pain and agony. They came up with several different ideas, though they ended up discarding them. If he were being honest, Tao never thought they were being serious. It's a typical thing for someone to say in that kind of situation, but he thought they were playing a game. He had no idea how serious Sehun was until the night of the crime. Even then, however, Tao figured he probably should have known just how serious his friend was. 

 

 

 

It was November 22nd, 2010 at exactly 9:52PM. Tao remembers it as if it were just yesterday. He was up studying in his room for an exam for the upcoming week; papers and textbooks scattered all over his bed, not leaving one inch of his sheets visible. It was then that Tao heard a soft  _clack_  on his bedroom window. He shrugged it off at first thinking it was only the wind until the noise became louder and more aggressive. Fed up and also slightly intimidated, Tao got up from his bed and marched over to his window. With one swift movement he had his window unlocked and opened. A sigh left his lips when seeing Sehun standing in the side yard, gazing up at his window.

"Hey!" Sehun called out before Tao frantically shushed him. His parents were in bed for the night and he knew what the consequences could be if they found Sehun outside his bedroom window. 

"I'll unlock the front door for you; just shut up." He whisper shouted before closing his window. He shivered in his spot from the cold air that was now took over his bedroom before hurrying out of his room and down the stairs. "Why are you here so late? Did something happen at home? Did your parents hit you again?" Tao asked as he opened his front door, the younger boy immediately scurrying in before Tao could have a chance to properly exam his face for any injuries. He wasn't wearing mittens or a coat and looked two seconds from freezing to death. Tao thought he was crazy. "I'm making hot chocolate for you. You're insane." He said when the other wasn't providing him with any answers to his prior questions. "You could have gotten sick, you know." He felt as if it were his duty to scold the boy since he was older than him. Not by much, but Sehun was one of the few people in his life that he could actually boss around or lecture.

"Well it was important. And I don't need a hot chocolate. We don't have enough time for that right now." Tao turned to look at Sehun as he spoke, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before Tao could even question what he meant, Sehun pulled out two plane tickets from his jean pockets. His eyes went back and forth from the tickets to Sehun's face before everything started to slowly register. This couldn't be happening, could it? 

"Plane tickets." Tao said at the same time as Sehun. "But why?" He asked slowly as he put the empty mug down on the counter. Just because the information registered in his mind, didn't mean that he actually wanted to be right. "And to where?" Sehun just gave him a knowing look, the doubts in Tao quickly vanishing.

Things went pretty quick from that point on. Within the next hour Tao found himself on a plane flying back to Qingdao with Sehun, the two staying silent the entire flight. His mind was swarmed with thoughts running wild, unsure of what was going to happen and if Sehun was just playing a huge and expensive prank on him. He knew it was unlikely, but there was no way that they would be carrying out... _that_. He knew Sehun had a bad temper, but this? He wouldn't actually carry something like this out; he wouldn't _hurt_ someone. Within an hour and a half they landed and Tao was feeling anxious and on the verge of vomiting. He knew his parents wouldn't be aware of his absence as they were sound asleep, but what would they do in the morning when they woke up and he wasn't there? He considered several different times on rewinding time up to the point where he confessed everything to the other, but he found it pointless. Sehun was his best and only friend, and only did things with Tao in mind. Not to mention that Tao thinks he might die before he could even pull off a stunt like that.After the plane ride they went to a local market. Sehun really thought the whole thing through. They purchased rope, duct tape, a metal baseball bat, and kitchen knives. It was extremely questionable and the cashier did give the two weird looks. Looking back, it's not surprising the two got caught in the first place.

That brings him to now, staking out the house of his former bully and tormentor from his childhood years; someone he's tried not to think about the last several years. It's not how he pictured his Monday night going and in all honesty it felt a little surreal; in another country stalking his former principal's son when he had a major exam in three days. They were sitting on the property in the black car Tao had rented, Sehun quietly discussing how things need to go. He wanted to break into the house and kidnap the son. Tao had no idea how that would work considering they'd probably wake up the entire goddamn neighborhood in the process. It's not like either of them have ever done this before. Hardly what you would consider professional criminals.  

"Maybe he'll just come to us." Sehun suggested as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if we honk the horn repeatedly he'll come out to see what's going on."

"Then his dad will come out too. And possibly everyone else on the street." He mumbled as he leaned back in the leather seat. He was amazed Sehun was actually trying to go through with this considering how many holes they had in this. He was also dumbfounded at the ideas Sehun was coming up with. Really? Honking a horn repeatedly? He loved the boy dearly, but sometimes he could be so slow. He was flattered that someone would go through all of this for him though; slightly disturbed, but mostly flattered. "Maybe we should just go back-"

"There he is! Is that him?" Sehun whispered in a hushed tone while pointing to the opened front door. Tao had to squint his eyes to see properly in the dark, his heart stopping when seeing Jian, who was now a nearly grown man that had made his life such a hell. It was definitely him. "See? We just had to let him come to us." He mumbled as he leaned over his seat, grabbing the baseball bat from the back of the car. "Do you want to wait here? You can tie him up once he's knocked out." He said before pushing the car door open before Tao could even protest. There were a million reasons as to why this was a bad idea. What would they do if they ended up in prison? Sehun didn't speak a lick of Mandarin, or any Chinese language for that matter. 

"What is going on? Can I help you?" Jian asked as he anxiously eyes Sehun. He had a cigarette in his hand, probably sneaking out to enjoy a late night smoke while his parents were asleep. "Who are you?" He asks again when Sehun offers him no response. Something wasn't sitting right with Tao. 

"Fuck off." Sehun said as he swung the bat over his shoulder. He wasn't going to let the man talk himself out of this so easily.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked with wide eyes. "I just came out for a smoke; I don't want a trouble. Is it money that you want?" Sehun laughs at this. Of course the rich scumbag would think it's money that he wants. They always think they can solve all their problems with money. It was pathetic. 

"You remember him?" He asks and points the bat in the direction where Tao was now standing beside the parked car. "Tao." An expression of guilt washes over Jian's face when he glances over at the other male. "I remember." He says slowly. "And I remember all the awful things I did to him growing up. No one deserves to be treated like that; I wrote him a letter and planned to give it to him, but he ended up moving in the middle of the year. So I tried to mail it instead, but I couldn't find his new address." He anxiously takes in his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on the flesh as he looks between Sehun and Tao. Jian sighs quietly before tossing his cigarette into the grass as everything clicks in his mind. "You came to get revenge for your friend, right? I think that's pretty clear." He mumbles before shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Then do what you want. I deserve it for what I've done and if this is the way that I can apologize to Tao, then that's fine." 

What the fuck was happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Jian wasn't supposed to apologize to him. He was supposed to be this mean guy who felt no remorse about anything he did. He wrote him a fucking letter. Maybe this whole thing didn't have to end bad. Maybe he and Sehun could still walk away without getting into too much trouble. The only thing they had going for them right now was trespassing. That wasn't wasn't a big deal. Of course as fate would have it, Sehun isn't as soft as Tao. He isn't as forgiving as Tao. That was shown the instant the bat collided with Jian's head, a sickening crack heard in the air. "Sehun!" Tao screams out when seeing Jian collapse to the ground, blood gushing from his face from where the bat hit him.  _Oh, this was bad. Very bad. That'll do more than knock him out._ He could easily just use his powers to get the two out of this situation, so why wasn't he? Why wasn't he using them?

"Get ahold of yourself, Tao!" He whispers to himself frantically as he grips onto his hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to focus on rewinding time. He didn't want this. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Why did Sehun have to do that? Why did they have to plan this? Why didn't Tao realize just how serious he was from the start? 

"Does that hurt you sick bastard?" Sehun shouted as he raised the bat in the air before bringing it down on his knee caps. He grinned when he screamed out in pain, watching the man squirm on the ground beneath him. Sehun liked this feeling. All his life, Sehun had been the one who was pushed around, the one who had been hurt. He never had the chance to ever hurt someone back; someone who was so much more deserving of it than him or Tao. Sehun was seeing red, his vision blurring as reality started to fade into fantasy. He couldn't stop himself now, even if he wanted to. It's a good thing he didn't want to. 

He was begging for Sehun to stop, though it fell on deaf ears. Sehun threw the bat to the ground, carefully dusting himself off. "You want me to stop? Why would I do that? You never stopped hurting Tao when he asked you." He said in a low voice. "Not once." His eyes darken as he stomps down on the man's stomach, Tao vomiting in the background. He wanted it to hurt.

Tao shakily wipes his mouth off while he watches with large eyes, frozen in spot. He had no idea what to do. Sehun was an absolute mad man right now; wailing on Jian like there would be no tomorrow. Was Sehun going to kill him? Maybe. Did Sehun plan on killing him from the start? Maybe. He never told Tao that he'd kill him, but it was looking like that now. He anxiously looked around before deciding that he needed to do something. From how it was looking, the man was certainly going to die and then Sehun would become a murderer. He used to think that Sehun would never be the type to even hurt a fly. How much suffering has Sehun kept inside him? So much pent up anger... 

Should the two be caught, he knew the court would be able to figure out who took part and who didn't. The most Tao would get charged with would be as an accessory as he bought the supplies back at the market and rented the car. Sehun would be the one in deep water. He would receive a harsh sentence since he was the only one who acted. If Tao participated, Sehun's sentence wouldn't be as harsh as there would then be two people involved. The sentence would be split then, right? Tao couldn't let Sehun get life in prison or even fifty years. They already came this far; Tao was going to make sure that he would go through whatever Sehun would go through. This was obviously ridiculous, but in the mind of a seventeen-year-old boy it seemed foolproof. 

With a deep breathe Tao strode over to Sehun and his former tormentor, swallowing a thick lump as he glanced at the two. This situation was so fucked. He stared down at the bloodied and bruised man before switching his gaze onto the bloody bat lying in the freshly cut grass. There were bits of flesh on it.  _The things you do for the people you love._ He bent over and grabbed the bat, Sehun turning to look at him. "You want to join? You should. I can only imagine the feelings bottled up inside of you. I'll get the supplies." What were they going to even do with him once he was tied up? They hadn't even planned out that far. This whole thing was such a mess. He closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. Was he really about to do this?

"H...Hel..lp." Tao looked down when hearing the words stuttered from the nearly unconscious man. He feels tears form behind his eyes as he grips onto the pat, his knuckles growing white from how tightly he was holding onto the bat. His ears are ringing and he can't hear anything other than Jian crying on the ground. He couldn't even recognize him when looking him in the face. He was so disfigured and bloodied. It was inhumane. 

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He chokes out before dropping the bat into the grass. He knew what had to be done. He slowly leans down so that he's straddling Jian, wrapping his hands around his throat. He presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he applies pressure, the man struggling in his grip beneath him. "J-Just stay still. It will hurt less." He begs quietly, Jian's fingers grasping at Tao's. Tears trickle down his cheeks as he clenches his teeth together, spots forming in his vision. He keeps his hands on his neck, applying pressure long after Jian is no longer moving in his hold. He doesn't know what to do; if he should let go or get off him. Should he stay on? Everything's silent and his eyes are growing heavy before a decision is made for him and his body is thrown off Jian and onto the ground. 

"What the fuck are you doing to my son, huh?" The older man, the former principal, screamed as he kept Tao pinned the ground. "I should kill you for this!" He yelled as he sent a punch straight to Tao's nose. He felt his nose crack under the pressure of his fist, his eyes watering from the overwhelming pain. "The cops are coming to arrest you and lock your psycho ass in prison for the rest of your pathetic life!" He can hear Sehun running over to him as the sirens go off in the distance. The former principal is shoved off him, Sehun pulling him up off the ground. 

"Are you okay? Is your nose broken?" Sehun asked as he quickly cupped his cheeks, observing the bloody nose closely. "He did this? This is that dick principal, right?" He glared at the older man before storming over to him, sending a punch to his mouth. The man stumbled back from the blow, his hands cupping over his mouth. "Fuck you and fuck your son too!" He shouted before flipping the man off and then spitting on Jian. He pulls Tao close when cop cars swarm the house, Tao swallowing and closing his eyes. He could just turn back time; it would be extremely useful. "Don't. It was worth it." Sehun whispers into his ear as the officers get out of their cars, armed and pointing their guns at the two teenage boys. "At least we'll still be together." He mumbles as the officers yell for them to get onto the ground. 

That was true; at least they would still be together.

 

 

 

"I want to go back home." Tao huffs quietly, the pair sitting on a bench in the indoor garden. "We have so many programs here-"

"We really only have arts and crafts and movie nights. And the movie night is only twice a month." Sehun interrupts softly. 

"-so many programs and yet we still don't have a music class. I think the inmates would be in better moods if they were able to express themselves through music. I think I'm going to go insane if I have to live the rest of my life without touching another piano." 

"Why don't you bring it up to a guard or something? You could start a petition and have some of the inmates sign it." He says. Sehun nudges the other playfully, a small smile on his lips. "Only twelve inmates here. You'd probably only need to get a few of them to sign it. Maybe six or seven." 

Tao cringes at the idea of having to talk to six or seven other people, let alone talking to some of the guards. "Ah, well, I mean..." He purses his lips together as he anxiously strings words together in his head. "I don't really know any of the other inmates. And the guards don't like me the way that they like you."

"It's just because you have an intimidating look about you! Jin likes you!" Sehun reassures the older.

"He only likes me because he likes you." He huffs quietly. "He can't not like me because we're always together." He grumbles under his breath.

Sehun decides to ignore his comments, instead continuing on with what he was saying earlier. "And look, you're roommates with Chen and I'm roommates with Chanyeol. Chanyeol would definitely sign a petition for you and Chen likes you. That's already two inmates; plus me so that would be three." Tao smiles slightly from his words. That was true. Chanyeol would certainly sign a petition for him as he was one of the sweetest inmates there, and Chen did seem to like Tao. Or at least tolerate him. 

"So I would just need three or four more people?" He asks nervously.

"Suho would more than likely sign for the petition. I know that you like Suho. I bet you Yixing would too." Sehun rests his chin on Tao's shoulder. "I know you don't want to approach him, but I think you could talk Baekhyun into signing it too." His stomach flipped at the mention of Baekhyun.

"Oh, I don't know if I would be able to talk to him." He mumbles as he looks down at the other. "I don't think he'd be interested."

"I mean, you're running out of options. Would you rather ask Luhan or Kai? Kyungsoo- actually, Kyungsoo might sign it if you get Chanyeol to ask him." He says with wide eyes. "This is completely doable, Tao." He shook his head quickly. He really didn't want to talk to Baekhyun, let alone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was ten times scarier than Baekhyun. "Don't shake your head," he laughs quietly, "you could always ask Minseok."

"Minseok is scary too, Sehun. He always has this serious face on. He reminds me of one of those angry cats." 

Sehun laughs loudly from his description of the older inmate. "That's just his face, Tao! Minseok is one of the nicer inmates here. Why don't you ask Kris? Kris is already a huge fan of the two programs we have currently. He'd probably love a third one." He sighs quietly when seeing how anxious the other was growing. "I will help you. If you want, I'll do most of the talking when it comes to Baekhyun and Minseok, okay? But you have to come with me." He says as he ruffles Tao's hair. "Deal?"

"Deal."

 

 

 

"A music class?" Minseok asks flatly. Tao anxiously stood behind the younger, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

"Don't be so judgemental, Minseok." Baekhyun snorts before giving his attention to the pair standing. "A music class? Like, with actual instruments that we could use?" 

"Of course." Sehun says with a charismatic smile. "What kind of instruments?" Chen asks as he leans across the lunch table. "They won't be shit instruments, right? Because I'm not signing if we're just getting a kazoo or something."

"What's a kazoo?" Tao whispers to Sehun. Sehun stifles a giggle while keeping his attention on Chen. "We're asking for piano keyboards, a drum set if we're lucky, flutes, guitars, etc." He adds, knowing that the redheaded inmate enjoyed pianos as well.

"Piano?" Baekhyun immediately perks up as a grin forms on Sehun's lips. "I'll sign if we get a piano."

"Well, it would be a keyboard." He says softly. He knew he already had Baekhyun sold to the idea. He was just trying to play it cool at this point. "Deal. I don't care. I want a fucking piano." Baekhyun says before taking the clipboard from Sehun. "You two are signing this." He deadpans. He quickly scribbles his signature onto the sheet of paper before handing it over to Chen and Minseok.

"See? Easy as can be." Sehun whispers to a beaming Tao. "Already got three names down. Once we get more signatures we'll hand it over to the guards." He says before ruffling his hair again. "I think I could talk Jin into signing it too. Maybe Namjoon and Jungkook too."

"Jungkook doesn't like us." Tao huffs as he walks with Sehun back towards Chanyeol's cell. 

"Correction; he likes Yixing and Suho. If we get them to sign and then show Jungkook, he'll probably sign it too. This could be done by the end of the day!" He hums while handing the clipboard back to Tao. "If you say so." He hums quietly. He feels his heart skip a beat as they approach the taller man's cell, nervously picking at his fingernails while he lingers in the front. "Hi, Chanyeol." Tao softly calls out after a few seconds of hesitation. "Can we talk for a second?" He asks as he shifts anxiously in his spot.

"Of course! Hi, Sehun." Chanyeol beams, placing the book he was reading onto his mattress. "What's up? You guys don't usually end up in my room." 

"How would you feel if an extra program was added?" He fiddles with his fingers while asking the question, glancing over at smiling giant every few seconds. While he still couldn't make eye contact with the other, Chanyeol was one of the few inmates that he felt comfortable talking to. He usually stayed mute around the others unless Sehun got him comfortable to contribute a word or two to the conversation.  

"Like another arts and crafts program?" He asks as Sehun gently nudges the other further into the cell. 

"Y-Yeah!" He squeaks out as he's pushed further into Chanyeol's cell. "But for music. A music program." He quickly adds and clears his throat. "You know....with instruments and what not...the type you play..." Tao scrunches at his own words. Of course they're the type you play. What else would you do with an instrument?

"We're asking for keyboards, guitars, and even a drum set." Sehun adds from his spot behind Tao. He knew that Chanyeol liked playing instruments based off the many conversations he's overheard with Chanyeol and a few of the other inmates. He was pretty good at reading the other inmates, and he was even better at knowing what they liked and wanted. He was a people person; easily able to read others like an open book with the exception of a few inmates. 

"We think it would be good for everyone to express themselves through music. It's a good stress reliever." Tao says softly. "We already have a few names signed for it if you'd like to sign." He says before shyly handing Chanyeol the clipboard. 

"There would be guitars?" He asks as he reads over the signatures, glancing up and seeing Sehun nod his head in response. "You got Baekhyun to sign it? Ah, this must be the real deal then." He chuckles before signing his name. "He doesn't normally just sign anything. Minseok too. He's a little stubborn, you know."

"I didn't know you were friends with Baekhyun and Minseok." Sehun speaks with a raised eyebrow. Maybe there were some things that he wasn't aware of. "Not close friends. We talk every now and then. He keeps Luhan away from me." He chuckles quietly.

"You're so nice. Thank you." Tao whispers and takes the clipboard when Chanyeol hands it back to him once he's signed his signature.

"If you want, could you possibly bring it up to Kyungsoo? Maybe he'd be interested in another program. I'm sure he gets bored of just having arts and crafts and a movie night when he's out." Sehun suggests. He purses his lips when seeing an uncertain look on Chanyeol's features. "It could get him the chance to get out more. The prison might allow him more freedom if there's another activity for him to do. That would mean you two could spend more time together." 

"Well, he's not really out enough to necessarily get bored of anything just yet." Chanyeol says with a bright smile. "But I'll bring it up to him. It would be so nice to have him out more. It gets so boring without him." Tao stares at the other as if he's grown two heads. He'd never be able to understand how Chanyeol, the sweetest person in this prison, wanted the company of Kyungsoo, hands down the scariest person in the prison, at all times. It was the mystery of the decade and he's not sure how Kyungsoo hasn't killed him yet. Sehun bids farewell to the sweet giant before guiding Tao out of the cell, nudging his side playfully as they head back to the garden.

"Bam! You have four names in total." Sehun says as he reads over the names in the hallway. "And now five." He ushers the confused inmate in front of him, using his back to line up the clipboard, signing his name on it afterwards. "I think we'll only need two more and then we can hand it over to a guard." He hums. "Should we ask Suho and Yixing?"

Tao quickly nods his head in response to Sehun's question. "I think that would be a good idea. Do you think Yixing will be with Luhan and Kai? I don't really want to approach him if he's with the two. They give me bad vibes." He whispers the last part quietly, worried that somehow they would overhear. It wouldn't surprised him if they had this place bugged. Luhan and Kai were weird like that.

"Well, Yixing is usually with them," he catches himself when seeing Tao's expression, "but I've also seen him around with Suho a lot recently. Maybe they'll be together, yeah?"

"Maybe. But if not, I'm not interested!"

 

 

 

"Tao! Sehun!" Junmyeon says happily as the two walk into the arts and crafts room. Tao sighs in relief when seeing that Yixing was with him, just as Sehun predicted earlier in the halls. "How are you two doing? Are you handling things well, Tao?"

"I'm doing okay. Thank you for asking, Junmyeon. Hi, Yixing." Tao says with a shy smile. Yixing offers a warm smile and waves slightly. "We actually came to ask a small favor of the two of you." 

"A favor? Of course. I'd love to help." He says as Tao nervously glances over at Kris, who's sketching something at one of the tables. 

"Ah," he licks his lips nervously before bringing his attention back to Junmyeon and Yixing, "Sehun and I want to start a music program. We were wondering if you'd be interested in signing the petition. I think it would be good for the inmates here to be able to express themselves through music. It might prevent them from having episodes." 

"That's a wonderful idea, Tao!" Junmyeon practically coos over the younger. "I'm so proud of you. Look at you, getting out of your comfort zone to try and bring the inmates together." He gushes over the other, Tao blushing as he becomes flustered from the sudden praise. 

"Thank you." He says as he shies away behind Sehun. He needed the attention off him for a moment, it was just becoming a bit much for him to deal with. He's never been great with receiving compliments, especially because he never received them in the first place. Of course with the exception of Sehun and his parents occasionally, though they didn't speak to him anymore.

"You're making him nervous, Junmyeon. Sometimes you shower people with too much love." Yixing laughs quietly and places a hand on his arm gently. "We'd love to sign, Tao." 

"That would be really great." He says as he hands over the clipboard to Sehun, who then hands it to the pair.

"Kris," Junmyeon calls out as he turns to look at the pink haired man, "would you like to sign this petition to start a music program? I think it's something you could benefit from whenever you're feeling irritated." Tao can't help but cling to Sehun when Kris gets up, his tall and lengthy frame intimidating him. It didn't even matter that they were similar in height; it was just the way he carried himself that scared off Tao. He silently strides over to the group, taking the clipboard from Junmyeon and looking over it carefully. 

"I don't really play any instruments." He says flatly as he hands the clipboard back to Junmyeon.

"Never too late to learn." He says, immediately handing the clipboard back to him.

"Junmyeon-" Kris starts to protest before Junmyeon cuts him off.

"Wu Yifan." He says sternly. He crosses his arms over his chest, Kris swallowing before groaning. 

"Fine." He angrily signs his name. Once he's finished he shoves the clipboard into Tao's chest, causing him to jump slightly before gripping onto the clipboard tightly. "Don't ask me to show up." He hisses at Tao before going back to his table. "I-I would never ask you to-" He yelps quietly when Kris shoots him a look. 

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want me there or something?" His eyes are narrowed and he's growing visibly annoyed and Tao thinks he might just die on the spot. "That's not what I meant! Of c-course you can come- I just meant I wouldn't...I won't force you to. You don't- I just need you to sign; which you did. That's great. Wow- isn't the weather nice today?"

"We can't fucking go outside." Kris states flatly.

"I can hear the breeze...against the...walls..." He isn't making any sense and he knows that, and if he didn't he definitely did after the look the pink haired man sent his way. "You're showing up." Junmyeon says flatly, completely unfazed from the situation that was unraveling in front of him. Sehun frowns when seeing how pale Tao's become, looking as if he'd have a panic attack at any given moment. "Well, I think that's our cue to leave now. Thank you guys so much for signing. Hopefully it'll go through." He says as he throws an arm around Tao's shoulders. Once the two bid farewells they go back out into the hall, Tao letting out a huge breath that he had been holding in.

"Never again. I'm never doing that again. I'm never talking to Kris ever again and you cannot make me. I think I'd rather talk to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun before going back to Kris. Did you see Kris? I think he wants to murder me. What if he ships me off to some traffic ring? He'd probably do it. I don't know how, but he would and then I'd probably die I guess and-" 

"Breathe. You're rambling again." Sehun cuts him off and keeps the other close to his side. "And we have eight signatures now." He shoots a playful wink at the other. "Which means we should have enough; and you didn't even have to ask Luhan or Kai." 

"T-That's true!" Tao beams as he looks over the signatures with Sehun. "I only had to nearly die at the hands of Kris in the process. You know- I think I would have rather asked Kyungsoo. He's actually insane. I think he knows he scares me. Do you think he knows? He uses that to his advantage."

"Let's go hand it over to a guard and see where it goes." He says, completely disregarding the rant that Tao was starting to throw himself into again, the pair walking down the hall. Besides Tao wanting the ground to swallow him hole every time he thought back to his interaction with Kris, he was practically glowing with pride and excitement, gushing over the possibility of finally having a piano to play again. This was going to be a wonderful day.

\------

_Literally the other members are trying to plan their escape and Sehun and Tao are just trying to start a music program lmao. They're so precious. Protect these babies at all costs. I mean, they're as precious as they can be given the situation lmao_

_Have this cute picture of Taohun! I ship it so much orz rip Taohun; gone but never forgotten. There's too many dead ships in this fandom._

__


	5. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Updated the forward. Updated all the criminal files as well as adding in guard files. :) Highly recommend at least reading the guard files so that you'll be caught up. 

This was not a wonderful day.

Kyungsoo dreaded having to go back to solitary confinement after getting a taste of freedom for a day. When he was locked away, he had no control over anything and that drove him crazy to no end. He couldn't make sure that Chanyeol was avoiding Luhan, he couldn't keep Chanyeol's attitude in check, and he couldn't threaten Luhan whenever he so much as looked at Chanyeol. And the fact that Kyungsoo would be stuck in solitary confinement for, well, the rest of his life really wasn't something he looked forward to. It was one of the many reasons why he needed to keep Chanyeol's power secret. He was his only chance of getting out of here. He wasn't necessarily using the other for this; he would be taking Chanyeol with him once they escaped. But if he were being honest, Kyungsoo didn't think he would have ever had the intentions of befriending the giant had he not found out about Chanyeol's... _situation_. He understands that might seem cruel, but in this world you have to do what you can in order to survive. It's every man for himself.

And _Luhan;_  Kyungsoo could read that man like a book. It wasn't exactly a secret that Luhan wanted to escape. Hell, everyone here with the exception of maybe Junmyeon wanted to escape. The only difference between Luhan and the other inmates was that Luhan was dangerous and would kill anyone in his way without a single thought. Kyungsoo knew he wasn't any different, but that's not the point. If Luhan were to find out that Chanyeol's powers were able to work despite having the chip implant, he would most certainly manipulate Chanyeol into getting his way (one could debate that's what he was doing as well) and then once he made it out it was likely that he would kill and dispose of the friendly giant. That was how Luhan worked. He manipulated the people around him and then once they were no longer needed he would dispose of them. It wasn't a surprising act for someone who ran a mafia outside of prison. 

Kyungsoo knew that while he might part ways with Chanyeol, he would never be able to kill him. It's said that monsters don't have guilt, but Kyungsoo is almost certain he wouldn't be able to go through with killing him. It's a concerning thought and he didn't want to think about how caring for a person like Chanyeol might ruin his reputation. He wasn't even sure what his reputation was in the first place. He sighs loudly as he looks around his dark and small cell. His room was small with only a single bed pushed against a wall and a toilet in the opposite corner. It was all he really needed according to the prison's standards. The walls were made of bricks painted gray and the floor an off gray concrete. He lies down on his stiff mattress, his eyes boring into the stained and plain ceiling above him. He needed to get out of here, but as much as he didn't want to admit, he was pretty useless on his own at the moment. If he had his powers he would be able to get out with no problem. Unfortunately, that's not how things were. Would he really be able to wait an entire month before getting out again? Even then he and Chanyeol would only spend the day planning and then the following month they might be able to escape if Chanyeol doesn't forget their plan, become too nervous, or expose himself. It was extremely unfair that the universe gave him _Chanyeol_ as a means of escape. At least he was allowed to have visits from the inmates every now and then, even though the only person who really visited him was in fact Chanyeol himself. 

"Kyungsoo-ah," ah, speak of the devil. "I came to visit you."

He can't help but shake his head as he pushes himself off his mattress, his back sore from the stiff material. His back was always sore from that damn thing. He stops short from the door as he raises a perfect eyebrow. "Open the door then, Chanyeol. I can't open it." He says as he rolls his eyes. He always did this. He would come over to visit and then forget to open the damn cell door. 

"Oh, right. I forget that you can't open it yourself." He chuckles quietly as he opens the door. "The guards said we get fifteen minutes." He mumbles as he closes the door behind him. Of course they got fifteen minutes. It was always fifteen minutes; he didn't know why Chanyeol always felt the need to remind him all the time. It's not like he was unaware.

"How's your day been?" He asks softly as he watches Chanyeol sit on his bed. "Luhan give you any trouble?" 

He quickly shakes his head in response, "no, I haven't been around him. I was with Kai today at arts and crafts and I even talked to Tao for a bit." Kyungsoo opens his mouth in an 'o' shape to fake shock and interest. 

"Wow." He whispers as he leans against the brick wall across from the bed. 

"That reminds me." Chanyeol mumbles as he digs around in his pants pocket. "I promised Tao that I would have you look at this." He says as he hands the crumbled paper to the shorter male. His eyebrows furrow before taking the wrinkled paper from him. He snorts to himself as he silently looks over the paper.

"A petition for a music program? Chanyeol, we'll be leaving soon. It doesn't matter." He says as he goes to hand the paper back to him. Chanyeol refuses to take the paper, shaking his head in protest. "Seriously? Fine. Did you bring something so I can sign it?" He asks. He rolls his eyes when he scrambles for a pen, handing it to the other once found. "You seriously..." He mutters under his breath before looking at the other. "Come here so I can use your back to write on." Chanyeol beams brightly as he gets up from his spot on the bed, strolling over to Kyungsoo before turning around. "Thanks." He neatly signs his name on the paper while the taller quietly giggles. "What?"

"It tickles." Kyungsoo didn't know what he was expecting from the other at this point in their strange relationship, but he was still somehow caught off guard. He shakes his head as he pats his back once finished. 

"Here, Chanyeol." He says as he hands the paper back to him. 

"Thanks! This will make Tao and Sehun very happy with me." He says with a bright smile, gently folding the paper and putting it back into his pocket. Of course he did this so he could make friends. He was too predictable at this point. 

"We need to plan our escape, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo says softly as he sits next to him on the bed. "You want to leave, don't you?"

"Of course." Chanyeol replies instantly. "Can we bring some of the inmates with us?" He nearly chokes from the question. Was he insane? Actually, he didn't need to answer that. Regardless, they couldn't risk informing others on this plan. He didn't need to worry over more inmates informing Luhan and the guards, let alone putting Chanyeol in harm's way. He was the key part of this escape, after all. 

"Who would you even want to bring with us?" He asks with wide eyes. He was going to say no, but he figured he'd humor Chanyeol with listening to his plan. 

"I think we should bring Suho, Yixing, Kris, we should bring Tao because he's nice, and if we bring Tao we have to bring Sehun, obviously," Kyungsoo mocks interest and agreement as he nods along to what Chanyeol was saying, "and maybe Kai and Baekhyun, but I think Baekhyun would force us to drag along Minseok and Chen--" Kyungsoo mentally face palms when realizing that Chanyeol was naming off every inmate with the exception of Luhan. _This kid._

"Chanyeol, you just named everyone but Luhan." He deadpans. He watches as Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow as he thinks over everything he's just said before his eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"You're right." He says as he nods his head slowly. "I guess we should just bring everyone but Luhan then." Kyungsoo feels his eyes roll to the back of his head before running a hand over his face. He had no idea how Chanyeol never managed to use up all his patience. Any other inmate would have been dead by now.

"Chanyeol," he starts gently, "we cannot bring everyone but Luhan. Luhan would find out through Yixing or Kai. And Baekhyun can't keep his mouth shut to save his life." He frowns as he listens to Kyungsoo. He wanted everyone to come. It wouldn't be fair to abandon everyone. He felt bad enough about having to exclude Luhan, but he already knew that Kyungsoo would refuse to let him join anyway. "Because it's you, you can bring _one_ person along with us. One." He repeats when seeing how large Chanyeol's eyes get. "A trustworthy person; if there's any here. No Sehun, no Tao, no Yixing, no Kai, and definitely no Luhan." He says flatly. Chanyeol sighs in defeat as he carefully thinks over the remaining inmates. "It's fine if there's no one else you want to bring. It can just be the two of us--"

"Kris." Chanyeol says with wide eyes. Kris? Seriously?

Kyungsoo sighs heavily as he nods his head in agreement. "Fine. We can bring Kris. But only Kris, do you understand?" He asks as he eyes the other carefully. Chanyeol nods his head quickly in agreement. "Tell Kris to visit me tomorrow and I'll fill him in." He honestly had half the mind to kill Kris the next day, but he figured that wouldn't do him any good. Why didn't he just tell Chanyeol no? Did he really have to allow him one extra inmate? He supposed Kris was doable compared to most of the other options he was faced with. "Once Kris is filled in we can all start planning. But Chanyeol, if he refuses," he sighs when Chanyeol looks him in the eyes, "we have to kill him."

"What?" He shrieks with wide eyes. "How is that fair?"

"We can't have another person knowing about our plan! If he says no, then I'm going to kill him." He says before leaning back against the wall. "That's what happens when you try to involve other people, Chanyeol." He whispers as he looks over at the other. He was really just trying to scare the other out of the idea. 

"Fine." Kyungsoo is debating slamming his head and Chanyeol's head into the wall. 

 

 

 

Kris sighs quietly as he closes his sketchbook, deciding that he was done with arts and crafts for the day. He had spent the last several hours in there sketching away, like he did on most days. Some might call it a waste of time but then again when you're locked away for the rest of your life there isn't much else to do anyway. He supposed he could go around and socialize with a few of the inmates who he thankfully got along with. "Are you done for the day, Yifan?" A soft voice causes him to look up from his closed sketchbook. It was Junmyeon.

"I think so." He says as he stands up from his seat at the table. "My hand is starting to hurt." He says with a sheepish grin.

Junmyeon smiles as he shakes his head. "I'm surprised your hand hasn't fallen off with how much you draw. Are you going to lunch?" He asks as he glances around the empty room. "I'm kind of hungry, and you know I hate eating alone." He says as Kris rolls his eyes. As if he ever had to eat alone. Junmyeon was a popular inmate around the prison. If an inmate wasn't eating with him then a guard was. He found it a little odd that guards would have lunch with Junmyeon, but he's just an overly friendly guy, so he wasn't necessarily surprised. Then again he did occasionally himself have lunch with his own guard, Namjoon.

"Sure." He sighs as he throws an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. The two of them leave the room and head towards the cafeteria with a not-so-sneaky Chanyeol in tow. Kris ignores it at first as he knew how Chanyeol could be at times, and Junmyeon certainly didn't seem bothered from the taller inmate trailing behind them. One could reason that he was just heading to lunch as well, but Kris had noticed Chanyeol following him around for a majority of the day. He figured that the other wanted to talk to him but was just anxious. He found it odd though considering Chanyeol normally wasn't shy or nervous around him. "Chanyeol-ah," he breathes out when Chanyeol trips over a table once in the cafeteria, "what are you doing?" He asks as he turns around to face the other.

He immediately straightens up as he quickly dusts off his clothing. "Getting lunch." He was always a horrible liar. He couldn't think up quick witted lies like Baekhyun or Luhan could when put on the spot. 

"You've been following me all day." He quirks an eyebrow as he looks at the younger man. He sighs when he offers no explanation as he anxiously fiddles with his fingers. "You would make the worst spy." He mumbles under his breath before walking over to the lunch line. Chanyeol hurries after the other, making sure to stay a few inmates behind him. 

"What's up with Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asks when peering over and seeing him anxiously staring at Kris from behind Baekhyun and Jongdae.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He deadpans and looks over as well. Chanyeol scrambles behind Baekhyun when noticing Kris was looking at him. Kris just shakes his head before turning his attention away from the other.

"What's with you today, huh?" An annoyed Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol hid behind him. 

His eyes widen slightly from the question. "Um, nothing." Chanyeol says before straightening back up. Jongdae laughs loudly while watching the interaction between the pair. 

"You have a crush on Kris or something? I didn't think he was your type." Baekhyun said as he looked Kris up and down from his spot in line. "I learn something new everyday. Who needs to go to school when you can go to prison?"

"That is the worst piece of advice I think I've ever heard." Minseok deadpans as he joins the trio in line. "And that says a lot considering half the shit that's come out of your mouth. But you have a crush on Kris?" Minseok asks as he looks up at Chanyeol.

"Seriously? You wanted nothing to do with Chanyeol, but now that you know he has a crush you're interested?" Baekhyun shakes his head as he eyes the other. "You love to gossip too much."

"Gossip is the only interesting thing to do here." He fires back. "Now, Chanyeol. How long have you liked Kris? Does he like you too? Have you confessed to him?"

"Are we high school girls?" Jongdae asks while pulling a disinterested face. Chanyeol feels his face grow red from the sudden attention that was thrown at him. He most certainly did not have a crush on Kris. This was all one big misunderstanding that he unfortunately cannot explain to them. 

"I don't have a crush on Kris." He says flatly as he looks down at the three bickering men. "I just need to talk to him about something."

"Oh." Minseok says in a disappointed voice. "Well, everything is still boring here." He sighs before walking off to another part of the cafeteria. 

"Why do we put up with him?" Baekhyun asks Jongdae who simply shrugs in response. Chanyeol watches as Kris sits down at a table with Suho, chewing on his bottom lip when seeing Yixing sit down across from the two. He wordlessly leaves the pair and heads over to Kris' table, Baekhyun muttering something in the background about how he definitely has a crush on the pink haired man.

"Chanyeol, do you want to sit with us?" Suho asks when he gazes up at him with a warm and inviting smile. Chanyeol really did like Suho. 

"I need to talk with Kris." He says as he shifts in his spot before looking around to make sure that Luhan wasn't around. "Alone." He adds when seeing Kris making no effort to move. He sighs silently before standing up from his seat. 

"I'll be back." He mumbles to his group before following Chanyeol into the hallway. "What's up?" He asks as he leans against the white painted wall. "Why are you so nervous today? And why have you been following me around everywhere?"

"Because I needed to talk to you, but it's a serious conversation." Ah, so he was nervous to talk to him. But why?

"A serious conversation about what?" He asks as he runs a hand through his styled hair. 

"We have to talk somewhere more private." Kris just sighs in response. It didn't look like he would be getting out of this so easily.

 

 

 

"Seriously? This was your idea of somewhere private?" Kris hisses as he stands next to Chanyeol in the cramped bathroom stall. He didn't know why Kris was complaining. This place made the most sense as the guards couldn't come in. Plus, Kyungsoo always had serious conversations with him here. It was almost a universal fact that restroom stalls were used to have serious conversations. 

"The guards can't come in here." He whispers as Kris tries to create space between the pair. Two people over six feet should not be allowed in the same small space together. This was closer than he ever wanted to be to Chanyeol. 

"Why does it matter if the guards hear?" He asks quietly. He was having a difficult time reading his facial expressions. He honestly had no idea what was going on anymore. This place was insanity; no question about it.

"You have to talk with Kyungsoo." 

"You seriously shoved me into a bathroom stall meant for one person to tell me that I need to talk to Kyungsoo?" He asks flatly. He sighs as Chanyeol nods his head quickly. "Okay," he decided he would humor the other, "when?"

"Now."

"Now? Why?" Kris was dangerously close to slamming his head into the bathroom wall. It seemed that Chanyeol had that effect on the people he talked to. 

"It's important. I'm not allowed to explain. Please?" Chanyeol was desperate for many reasons. He didn't want to explain it himself because he would more than likely scare him off or would have him think he's insane. If Kris declines simply because of the way that he explained it, Kyungsoo would kill him. It was extremely important to him that he lets Kyungsoo talk Kris into the idea. He was also a lot harder to say no to.

"Fine." Kris mumbles when seeing how anxious he appeared. While Chanyeol wasn't known for being the most reliable, he also didn't pull a lot of shit with the inmates unless he was having an episode. He figured it would be in his best interest to just go along with what he wanted. 

 

 

 

Why did he let Chanyeol talk him into this? Why did he agree to this? He's never visited Kyungsoo before and he's only talked with him two or three times because of Chanyeol. Why would Kyungsoo even want to talk to him? He was probably going to die or something. He lets out a small sigh before approaching Kyungsoo's guards over in solitary confinement. "I'd like to visit Kyungsoo." He mumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Well?" He snaps when the guards don't immediately answer him. 

"Fifteen minutes." Yoongi, one of Kyungsoo's main guards says before leading him over to the cell. The man creeped him out. He was always hanging around Kyungsoo's cell with Jungkook and Jimin if the latter wasn't running around after Chanyeol. While Jungkook was strict and overall an ass to put up with, Yoongi was just creepy. He usually had this cold stare about him, one that would rival Kyungsoo's and Luhan's. Probably why he was assigned as Kyungsoo's and Luhan's main guard. He felt like scrubbing his skin off if he was caught under the man's stare for too long.

"Fifteen minutes? What kind of bullshit is that? That's barely enough time to do anything--" The door to Kyungsoo's cell is opened and he's roughly shoved inside before it's closed and locked again. They really had no patience when dealing with Kris anymore. It was understandable considering he's fought all of them with the exception of Namjoon. Maybe he wouldn't have so many fights if the prison hired people who were actually competent like Namjoon was. 

He pauses slightly when seeing Kyungsoo stare at him from his spot on the bed. Kris awkwardly clears his throat, "Chanyeol told me to--"

"Don't talk. Listen." Kyungsoo interrupts him. "The only reason you're here right now is because Chanyeol is too fucking kind." He sighs as he gets up from his bed. "Chanyeol and I are escaping and you're coming with us."

"Excuse me?" Kris asks as his eyes widen. He thought he was confused earlier about what was going on, but now he's fucking _lost_. 

"Chanyeol's powers still work. The implant hasn't completely taken away his powers, though we're unsure as to why. He's just keeping it on as an act." Kris thought his eyes couldn't get any wider, but he was sure they were bigger than Kyungsoo's now. "We're planning an escape and for whatever reason, he wanted you to come with us. You can decline if you'd like. But just know that I'd have to kill you. Right here. Right now." He looks at him with an emotionless face, sending chills up Kris' spine. 

"It sounds like I don't have much of a choice." He eyes the other carefully as he backs up a few steps. "I won't refuse." He quickly adds when Kyungsoo takes a few steps towards him. "How are we escaping though?" 

"We haven't gotten that far yet. I figured we would plan together when I get out next month." He says as he stares up at him. Kris was finding it extremely difficult to maintain eye contact with the smaller man. It was creeping him out too much. There seemed to be a theme here. "And then you two take turns visiting me until then. Fuck this up and get anyone else involved and I will take your head clean off without any hesitation. And if you breathe a single word of this to Luhan," his eyes narrow as he glares up at the other, "I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible. I will make you regret the day your mother ever gave birth to you." Kris swallows thickly as he stares down at Kyungsoo, nodding his head quickly. 

"Got it. Don't fuck up, don't tell anyone, don't tell Luhan." He stumbles over his words as he tries to move away from him. 

"Good." Kyungsoo smiles, if one could call it that, and moves away from Kris. "And since you're now involved, I need you to keep an eye on Chanyeol. His powers, as I said earlier, are still there. You know he can be easily angered, and Luhan especially likes to fuck with him. If you don't keep his attitude in check he will unleash his powers and then the guards will know about him." Kris nods his head as he listens to Kyungsoo. So basically he was going to be his babysitter. "If Chanyeol loses his temper and Luhan finds out, I will hold you responsible. If the guards find out, I will hold you responsible. If anything, and I mean _anything_  happens to Chanyeol, I will hold you responsible." He nervously chuckles as he listens to him. He was starting to wonder how many times Kyungsoo would threaten to kill him in these fifteen minutes. 

"I get it, Kyungsoo. I will make sure Chanyeol stays out of trouble." Kris sighs as he glances over at him. "I'll keep Luhan away from him too." Kyungsoo silently moves away from the taller once he's satisfied with what he's hearing. 

"One more thing, Kris. Make sure that the guards don't get too close to him. Jungkook, Yoongi, and Seokjin in particular. Out of all the incompetent guards here, those three seem to take their job seriously. Keep an eye on Jimin as well. He gets too close to Chanyeol for my liking. I can't have him slipping up around them. While some of the guards like Hoseok or Taehyung might turn a blind eye, Yoongi and Jungkook would have him turned in that exact second."

"Alright." Kris nods his head as he keeps a safe distance between themselves. "Yoongi doesn't normally go near him unless you or Luhan are around. I'll keep an eye on Jungkook, Jimin, and Seokjin though." Seokjin tended to avoid Chanyeol unless he was just casually monitoring him within a group. He didn't like inmates like Kyungsoo or Luhan due to a past incident which was the reason for him avoiding Chanyeol. Not like that hardly mattered, Jimin hovered over Chanyeol enough to make up for it, and Kris could feel Jungkook's piercing stare on him from across the cafeteria most days. 

Jimin hardly seemed like a threat though he could easily imagine him discovering Chanyeol's secret on complete accident. He was just as happy and go-lucky as Chanyeol was which made the two a great for each other. It would be hard to keep the pair apart, so he figured he'd just have to hang around the pair as much as possible. He wants to cry just at the thought. He could handle only so much happiness from Chanyeol, let alone from Jimin as well.

"You're free to leave." He says flatly as he sits himself back on his bed. Kris nods his head before knocking on the cell door. Within a few minutes it's opened and Kris walks out of the room. He mumbles a thank you to the guards before hurrying off to look for Chanyeol. He wasn't entirely excited to be spending all of his free time with the other now, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He supposed if he didn't want to face Kyungsoo's wrath then he would do it without complaint. 

Where the hell did he go since he went to visit Kyungsoo? He was only gone for maybe ten minutes. Would could he possibly be doing? _Ah, there he is._ His feeling of relief quickly washes away, however, when seeing Chanyeol pushed up against a wall and being confronted by a very angry looking Luhan. Great. It hadn't even been a whole minute since he left Kyungsoo and he was already going to be murdered by him.

\------

_A/N: Chanyeol is absolutely precious but also absolutely clueless. I guess Kris, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo will be the dynamic trio. Holy trinity? Who knows, unless more inmates get involved with their escape. And seeing as Chanyeol is involved and Kris is soon going to be, it's seeming very likely. It also seems that whenever someone decides to humor Chanyeol, they end up doing what he wants lol._


	6. five.

"Kris has been gone for a while." Junmyeon says softly as he pushes his food around on his tray. "I'm worried about him. What if him and Chanyeol are getting into trouble together?"

Yixing furrows his eyebrows while listening to his concerns. "It's not like Kris to disappear and drag other inmates into trouble. You're worrying too much. It's only been ten minutes." He gives Junmyeon a dimpled smile before rubbing his back reassuringly. Yixing was probably right; he might just be overthinking the situation, but he was one to worry over the smallest things. He couldn't really be blamed considering his situation. 

"Kris has a short temper." He voices his concerns again and Yixing sighs, knowing that his mind wouldn't be put to ease. 

"Then let's go look for him." Yixing suggests before getting up. "Come on, Junmyeon. Your mind will be calmed when seeing that everything is fine." Junmyeon nods in agreement before getting up with the other. Yixing was kind, probably one of the kindest inmates here, and it made him feel so much more grounded whenever he became stressed or worried. The two of them leave the cafeteria, pausing when stepping into the hall. 

"I knew I was worried for a reason." Junmyeon sighs quietly when seeing Kris and Luhan shoving each other roughly, an anxious and scared Chanyeol shaking as he watches the pair, Jimin trying to break the pair up. "What are you two doing, huh?" Junmyeon snaps as he storms over to the small group. In all honesty both Kris and Luhan were extremely intimidating but he wouldn't stand back and let the two tear each other apart just for the hell of it. He also didn't want to risk Jimin getting hurt; both Luhan and Kris could end up in serious trouble for that. Junmyeon himself had a reputation of being a stern and parental figure and it was something he took pride in. Most of the inmates have never laid a hand on him in fear of retaliation from the guards and the inmates close to him. 

"He was harassing Chanyeol." Kris snaps before shoving Luhan again roughly and sizing him up. Kris was not someone to mess with, but neither was Luhan. It was doubtful that he was intimidated in the slightest from the taller male and vice versa. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you need to cut it the fuck out." He growls as he glares down at the smaller baby-faced man. 

"Enough. Jimin, let me handle this. Just go to Chanyeol's side, alright?" Junmyeon sighs as he steps in-between the bickering pair. Jimin immediately lets the older man step in and rushes over to Chanyeol's side. "Luhan," Junmyeon sighs quietly as he turns to face the other, "does it really make you feel better to pick on someone like Chanyeol? Huh? Leave him be." He mumbles as he glances over at Jimin and Yixing who were comforting the shaken giant. "He probably didn't even do anything to you."

"He looked at me weird." Luhan says simply as takes a step back from the other man. He had half the mind to hit him, but he knew Kris or Yixing would flip shit on him even though Yixing was supposed to be on _his_ side. "And why the fuck are you defending that idiot, Yixing?" Luhan snaps as he looks over at him. "You're hanging out with Suho too much. He's making you soft." He snorts as he storms over to the two. "Where the fuck is Kai when you need him?" He mumbles as he pulls Yixing away from Chanyeol. "Fuck off, Chanyeol."

"I'm not an idiot." Chanyeol says softly as he fiddles with his fingers nervously, his head dipped down submissively. Junmyeon felt his heart breaking just from looking at him. How could anyone be so cruel to such a sweet person?

"Oh, really?" Luhan laughs as he shoves Chanyeol into the wall behind him. "Prove it."

"Leave him alone." Jimin snaps, quickly pulling Chanyeol away from him. "Need I remind you that I can make it to where you're in solitary confinement like Kyungsoo? All I need to do is say the word and you're gone." His eyes are narrowed as he speaks quickly, Chanyeol hovering over Jimin as he stays behind him. "And if you think you intimidate me even the slightest then you're mistaking." Luhan scoffs though steps away from the two. He knew better than to test a guard on their bluff, especially when the guard was Jimin. "You get into one more confrontation with Chanyeol and you're gone, Luhan. Mark my words. You're already getting a yellow write up for this one." 

Luhan groans loudly at this in response. The way the prison kept track of their behaviors were through slips. White slips were the lowest while purple slips were the highest. White slips were minor warnings (talking back to guards, arguing with other inmates), yellow slips were for things like threats though hardly resulted in punishment like the white slips, pink slips were for fights with either guards and inmates that resulted in the stripping of certain privileges, and purple slips were for fights that resulted in serious injury. Purple slip punishments ranged anywhere from solitary confinement to be moved to another prison. 

"Chanyeol doesn't get a write up?" He crosses his hands over his chest as he raises an eyebrow. "How the hell is that fair?"

"Chanyeol didn't start a fight with you." Jimin snaps back. "All he did was glance in your general direction. He doesn't get a write up."

"And what about Kris? Huh?"

"He gets a white write up, but it might not even result in anything since I'm not his main guard. Namjoon would have to be the one to put it in for any sort of major punishment." Kris couldn't help but grin when he watched as the older man nearly imploded with anger. 

Among the bickering between Jimin and Luhan, Junmyeon walks over to Chanyeol's side, looking over him carefully for any injuries. "Are you okay?" He asks as he takes the shaking man into his arms. "Chanyeol," he says softly as he pulls away slightly to look over the other's face carefully, his hands cupping his cheeks, "your lip is bleeding. Luhan, did you hit him?" Junmyeon interrupts the trio, all eyes turning on him. He has to quickly grab Kris' arm with one hand when seeing him about to charge at Luhan again when he noticed Chanyeol's busted lip, his other hand keeping Chanyeol close to his side while Jimin radios for backup in the background. He truly felt like a parent. A parent with very dysfunctional children.

"I told you he fucking looked at me weird. He was trying to challenge me; I could see it in his eyes. So a challenge he got." Luhan grins when seeing how worked up Kris was. It truly was one of Luhan's favorite things to work others up and Kris was just too damn easy. Besides Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, of course. Yixing sighs quietly as he pulls Luhan further away from Kris. 

"You can't just fight every inmate you want, Luhan." Yixing whispers as he glances at Junmyeon and Chanyeol with apologetic eyes. 

"You're fucking lucky Kyungsoo is in solitary confinement or your ass would be dead." Kris seethes as Junmyeon keeps his grip on his arm tightly. Junmyeon's eyes widen slightly when remembering Kyungsoo. He would surely throw a fit if he found out about Luhan striking Chanyeol. That wouldn't be good. He would certainly die for sure and even though Luhan was quite despicable, Junmyeon still liked him. He knew he was just a troubled person. 

"Let's not be careless." He advises as he pulls Kris closer towards him. 

"Kyungsoo will be hearing about this." He snaps as Luhan only laughs in response.

"Sending him to fight your battles for you, huh? Just like Chanyeol sends you to fight his battles. You're all cowards." He says with clear distaste in his voice, his nose scrunching as he stares at Chanyeol and then Kris. He suddenly turns and spits at Chanyeol, Kris breaking free from Junmyeon's hold and immediately tackling Luhan to the floor. 

"For fuck sake." Jimin can be heard swearing from beside them. Yixing hurries over to Chanyeol as Junmyeon goes to break the fighting pair up.

"Stay out of it, Junmyeon!" Junmyeon can hear Namjoon warning him as he, Yoongi, and Jungkook come rushing down the hall. He does as told, instead moving over to where Chanyeol and Yixing are.

Yixing frowns as he gently wipes his cheek clean, Chanyeol dipping his head down and hiding his face in the crook of Yixing's neck. Jimin rips Kris off Luhan as guards come rushing over. "Where the hell were you guys?" He sighs as Luhan's detained by Yoongi and Namjoon and forced into submission. 

"Don't be too rough with him." Yixing calls out warily when seeing Luhan being practically manhandled. He knew the others would think that Luhan deserved it for how he treated Chanyeol, but the younger couldn't help but worry about him. It was natural for Yixing to worry about him, it was practically second nature to him. Namjoon hands Luhan over to Jimin and Yoongi, aiding Jungkook with restraining Kris wen seeing him resisting.

"Yifan, this isn't how you want today to go." Namjoon warns before feeling the other relax slightly in his hold.

"What about them?" Jungkook practically scoffs when glancing over to Yixing, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon.

"They didn't do anything." Jimin comments as he keeps a firm grip around Luhan to prevent him from struggling. Jungkook sighs in result though turns his attention back on to Kris instead. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol frowns as he walks through the indoor garden. He found himself to be extremely lonely, if he were to be honest, now that both Kris and Kyungsoo were locked away in solitary confinement. At least Kris would only be gone for a few days and he wouldn't have to worry about Luhan too much. After the guards escorted Kris and Luhan away, Junmyeon and Yixing took him back to his cell and cleaned up his busted lip. It still hurt and was slightly swollen, but there was no longer any dried blood on his lips or on the corner of his mouth so he couldn't complain. The two offered to keep him company afterwards, but Chanyeol needed time to bring himself back down to earth after everything that happened and the indoor garden was just the place. He hums one of his favorite songs to himself as he makes his way over to his favorite bench that was surrounded by all of his favorite flowers. He was already starting to feel calm by the time he sat down.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He looks up to see who his newfound company was. Anyone would be better than Luhan, though he wished Kyungsoo was his new company. Still though, he was grateful for anyone taking the time out of their day to talk to him.

"Baekhyun." He says with a small smile.

"Chanyeol." He mocks as he sits down on the bench with him. "Why are we introducing ourselves when we already know each other?" He snorts as he sits facing the other. "What happened to your lip? Kyungsoo finally lose his patience with you?" Baekhyun was only joking, though Chanyeol seemed to take it to heart. 

"Why does everyone think that Kyungsoo doesn't like me?" Chanyeol was losing his temper, but he thought it was justified after the day he had. He just couldn't understand why people were so mean to him when all he wanted was to be everyone's friend. He'd even be friends with Luhan if the other let him. 

"I'm only joking with you, Chanyeol." He says gently when noticing the irritation wrapped around his voice. "I know that Kyungsoo likes you and if he were to finally lose his patience with you, you'd have more problems than just a busted lip." He says with a smile and a playful wink. "Seriously though, who did this to you?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Luhan." He mumbles as his cheeks redden from embarrassment. He hated that Luhan could pick on him so much considering that Chanyeol was much taller than him and had more muscle mass, yet he still couldn't defend himself around Luhan unless he used his powers, but obviously that was a big fat no-no according to Kyungsoo. He knew that of course. Kyungsoo practically nailed it into his head that if his powers were discovered that he would either be imprisoned or killed. He didn't care for either of those options.

"Luhan did this? What a prick." He sighs as he leans against the bench arm rest. "Did you defend yourself, Chanyeol?" He simply shakes his head, his head dipping down as a blush creeps over his cheeks. He felt extremely helpless. He knew Baekhyun was going to laugh in his face. He was one of the strongest inmates here, after all. At least he was in Chanyeol's eyes. "That's just not right. You need to learn self defense. I can teach you if you'd like. Luhan picks on you too much. He doesn't own you. You know," he does a once over as he licks his chapped lips, "you look quite intimidating. Your height, face, overall appearance could make anyone fear you just from one look."

"I don't want anyone to fear me." He says as he listens to Baekhyun. 

"That doesn't mean you have to scare people, Chanyeol." He laughs softly as he pulls his knees up to his chest. "But it would help you when dealing with Luhan. Why do you think he's never fought me?"

"Because you're scary." Baekhyun can't help but laugh from his response. 

"I don't think I'm too scary, but it's because he knows I'll defend myself and punch him in the fucking face. You need to make him respect you." He says as Chanyeol stares at him with his large eyes. "Do you want to know how to do that?" 

Chanyeol nods his head quickly as he leans in closer to the older. "Yeah, of course."

"Don't take his shit. Next time he says something smart to you; punch him square in the face." This, of course, was the worst advice someone could give to Chanyeol, but Baekhyun thought this was indeed useful and Chanyeol didn't know any better. It would seem that the two of them were completely clueless and hopeless.

"Wouldn't he beat me up then?"

"Not if you don't let him. Whenever he hits you, hit him back twice as hard. If he insults you, come back with an even better insult." Baekhyun was nodding his head along to his own advice. "If he kicks you, kick him back even harder. You can't just stand around and let him do what he wants to you. Whatever you do though, don't hit him first. You can play self defense if he hits you first, but if you hit first you can't play that card. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Chanyeol nods his head in response. Kyungsoo would definitely not condone this. He actually thinks Kyungsoo would have a heart attack if he heard that Chanyeol punched Luhan. He would be so proud of him. Maybe he could end up as strong as Kyungsoo or Baekhyun.

"Will you teach me how to fight?" Chanyeol asks after a moment of thinking. He would certainly need someone to teach him. He doubted he could just become a fighter on his own. 

Baekhyun's thrown off from Chanyeol's question. He didn't think he would actually ask him to train him. He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see why not. I could probably get Minseok and Jongdae to build a punching dummy for us." He says as he chews on his bottom lip. "We'd have to practice every day together. Would you be okay with that?" Once again, Chanyeol nods his head in response. Baekhyun found him extremely obedient. It was no wonder he got pushed around so easily. "Alright, I suppose I could help you then." He sighs as Chanyeol claps his hands together excitedly. Baekhyun couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips; he didn't want to, either.

 

 

 

Kris paces around his small cell furiously. This was bad; very bad. He was impressed that Chanyeol managed to keep a cap on his abilities, though he knew it was only a matter of time before Luhan got the best of him. He knew Kyungsoo was bound to find out as Chanyeol would probably tell him, and he would almost certainly throw a major fit. At least he was protected from his wrath in confinement. For now, anyway. If what Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were saying was true then they needed to plan an escape quickly.

He was glad Jimin interfered before he beat Luhan to a bloody pulp. He never minded Luhan; he tolerated him to an extent. However, even if he wasn't involved with Chanyeol like he was now, he still believes he would have defended the other. There's just something about seeing someone being picked on who can't defend themselves that just stirs up strong emotions. He imagined Junmyeon felt the same way as his temper with Luhan earlier seemed rather short. But still, he showed him more patience than Kris had. To be honest, Kris didn't give a shit about what Luhan was going through should he be facing some personal or inner troubles. It didn't excuse his piss poor attitude nor did it give him the right to belittle Chanyeol whenever he wanted. Everyone here had issues, personal demons, but only Luhan was the one who took it out on everyone. One day he was going to piss off the wrong person and finally get what's coming to him. He just hoped that he wasn't that person. 

His pacing comes to a gradual slow as he calms down when hearing a knock on his prison door. It was so soft that he nearly missed it. Was it Chanyeol? It wouldn't be unlikely. "Come in." He calls. The bottom of the thick door pushes against the cement floor as Junmyeon pops his head in. His mouth forms into an 'o' shape when seeing his roommate walk in. What was he doing here?

"I came to check on you." He answers as if he were able to read Kris like an open book. He closes the door behind him with a loud thud. "They said I could be here for thirty minutes even though it's supposed to be fifteen." Kris just snorts as he sits down on the rock that was supposedly his bed. He wasn't shocked that the guards gave him extra time as he was the most obedient inmate here. 

"I'm flattered you're visiting." He chuckles as he leans his back against the cold brick wall. "Did they say how long I'd have to be in here?"

"Four days." Junmyeon hums as he sits down next to Kris, gasping quietly as he looks down to examine the mattress. " _This_ is your bed? And here I thought our normal mattresses were stiff enough." He mumbles as he presses his hand down on the rough material. 

"How long will Luhan be locked up?" He might scream if Luhan only got four days as well. He got away with most things though.

"Six days."

"Not even a week?" He just shakes his head in amazement before running a hand through his soft hair. He wasn't even surprised anymore. It was longer than four days though, but not by much. 

"I know, I know." Junmyeon says as if sensing his annoyance. "I wasn't happy either, but it's not something that can be argued. Even they won't listen to me when it comes to solitary confinement and writing up slips. I'll have to make sure I keep a closer eye on Luhan when he gets out. I don't want him getting into more trouble. You know he doesn't handle confinement well." Kris found it interesting that Junmyeon was even concerned about the blonde boy to start with. He understood that Junmyeon was naturally a caring person, but he wondered what a person would have to actually do to get Junmyeon to dislike them.

He wasn't wrong though; Luhan was the one inmate who took solitary confinement the worst. He was never sure why; it wasn't even that bad. Kris had been here a few times before. Even Junmyeon had been in solitary confinement once after freaking out on Yoongi in the cafeteria. _"I was having a bad day,"_ was Junmyeon's excuse when he saw him once he was released from solitary confinement.

"He deserves whatever episode he has while locked up."

"You shouldn't say that, Yifan." Junmyeon says sternly as he looks at the pink haired man. "But," he sighs as he leans back on his arms, "you would think for someone who hates solitary confinement so much that he wouldn't cause trouble to be thrown in." Kris nods his head in agreement. Luhan was indeed a special one. His ego and pride often got the better of him. "He's not even allowed visitors."

"Really?" He laughed to himself over the idea of Kai or Yixing going insane over not being able to visit him. "How did Kai take that?"

"Jongin wasn't happy when he found out he wouldn't be able to see Luhan for six days. Yixing said he was fine with it, but I think he's worried about him. You know how he gets about Luhan. He loses all common sense when paired with him for too long. How he ended up here." He shrugs slightly as he puffs his cheeks out slightly. "Jongin nearly launched himself head first into an episode, but thankfully Taehyung and Yoongi were able to calm him down. They had to get Yixing involved as well since he was being stubborn. He's a little too dependent on Luhan, don't you think?"

"So?" He thought Kai was dependent on Luhan? Had he never laid eyes on Tao and Sehun before?

"So? You have a psychopath who's dependent on a sociopath. That is the worst pairing if I've ever seen one. I don't like how close they are, and Luhan's behavior is starting to rub off on him. Jongin may have his problems, but he's no where near as bad as Luhan. What if he starts picking on Chanyeol too?" 

Kris' eyebrows furrow as he thinks it over. Kai and Luhan did make quite the interesting dynamic duo. It's as if they came straight from a story or comic book. It was possible that Luhan could talk Kai into getting into bigger trouble than he's ever been in; which was a statement considering the crimes he's committed. "So what do you plan on doing? Keeping the two apart? You're recreating Romeo and Juliet." His joke falls flat, Junmyeon too busy being wrapped up in his own concerns. He turns to Kris with one of, if not the most, serious faces he's ever seen.

"I think the two of them are capable of something much bigger than anything we can control. They're dangerous, Kris. And one day we're all going to face their wrath. I just fear that it's closer than I expected."

 

 

 

"It's me." A soft voice from the other side of the door is enough to pull Luhan from his thoughts. It's been a stressful last several hours; from being thrown around from the guards to being tossed into solitary confinement as if he were a toy, it made for a stressful day. On top of that he discovered he'd be in here for six days without Yixing or Kai to visit him. No visiting hours didn't apply to everyone, however.

Luhan pushes himself up from his stiff mattress and walks over towards the thick and steel door, however he's stopped when the chain on his ankle refuses to let him go any further. Honestly, he felt like a caged animal. _How inhumane._  "What's up? Aren't you worried about being caught? No visiting hours, haven't you heard?" His voice is teasing as he stares dead ahead at the door. "You don't usually come to me unless you've heard something."

There's a silence from the other end and Luhan's starting to think that he's left until he hears the voice speak up once again. "I've been lounging around."

"Like a fly on the wall." Luhan snorts in response.

"I've noticed something that I thought might be useful for you to know." The voice on the other side of the door grows dark as he continues. "Chanyeol's becoming closer with Yifan."

"So? I could have told you that myself. That pink headed idiot never cared about the other idiot before. Suho's probably been lecturing him too much on being kinder to everyone. Goddamn, he's really turning all the good inmates here soft." He swears under his breath softly. Luhan hated Chanyeol, hell he hated Kyungsoo more, but if there was anyone he hated most-- it was Suho. The fucker was out to ruin any fun he planned on getting into, not to mention he was starting to rub off on Yixing. He might actually kill the fucker if he pollutes Yixing's mind any further. He was his right hand man, not Suho's. He's surprised Suho hasn't stopped his fun with his source yet since he seems to be _so fucking_   _good_ at sticking his nose in everyone else's business.

"Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to befriend Kris." Those words are enough to raise an interest in the blonde. Kyungsoo wanted Chanyeol to befriend him? That was interesting. Kyungsoo usually doesn't bother with who Chanyeol friends, let alone tell him _who_ to friend. Something was up.

"Why are you bringing this up to me?"

"I think the three of them are forming an alliance. That could lead to some unfortunate consequences for you."

Luhan ponders this. He was right, an alliance against him wouldn't end well for him. Especially an alliance that had both Kyungsoo and Kris in it. He didn't care too muh about Chanyeol, the idiot was too dumb to realize how strong he could be. Kyungsoo and Kris would be the real threats. Why would they form an alliance though? How and why was that necessary? "I don't see why the inmates would need an alliance. There's only twelve of us here."

"I'd still be cautious if I were you. They might be planning something." Luhan sighs softly at this. If they were up to something then he'd find out. Chanyeol wasn't hard to crack. Give him five minutes alone with the younger and he'd get him to spill everything. "I need to go now. I'm not your guard so it'll look suspicious if I hang around here too often." 

"Thanks. See you when I get out." The lack of response is enough to tell Luhan that his source is no longer there. He runs a hand through his messy hair, his eyebrows furrowing together. He needed to talk to Kai.

\------

_A/N: T_ _o clear things up about the roommate situations, here's who's rooming with who (literally no one asked but I don't care lmao):_

_Kyungsoo (alone because solitary confinement)_

_Junmyeon & Wu Yifan_

_Sehun & Chanyeol_

_Zitao & Jongdae_

_Luhan & Jongin_

_Baekhyun, Minseok, & Yixing._


End file.
